Stars in our own Sky
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Se apoyan en las barandas de sus respectivos balcones, conversan a veces sin mirarse, en otras no pueden evitarlo y se miran por horas. Pero ella esta comprometida y él prioriza su trabajo aunque lo canse. Quizás lo de ellos jamás iba a funcionar... quizás *MIMATO meloso* Proyecto: "Escribe a partir de una imagen"
1. Prologo

Este es un longfic inspirado en la imagen nº 195 del proyecto: "Escribe a partir de una imagen".

.

.

* * *

 **Stars in our own Sky**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Prologo_

 _._

Se había cortado su cabello. En un principio creyó que era lo mejor… ya estaba cansada de que sus largos rizos se quedaran enganchados en sus bolsos, en las hebillas de las chaquetas y en cuanto lugar se les ocurriese.

Por eso, cuando pasó por fuera de una peluquería, no lo dudó.

Ahora se miraba en el espejo que estaba en el pasillo de la entrada de su departamento. Se tocaba las puntas y movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para que su corta melena – sobre el hombro – se meciera con gracia. Hasta un flequillo se había hecho que le caía por el costado derecho tapándole un poco el ojo.

—Voy atrasado, muy atrasado.

Su novio salió del cuarto con maletín en mano y sobre el mismo un delantal blanco. Éste buscó rápidamente dentro del salón sus anteojos, no veía muy bien sin ellos y ese día tenía una operación importante. Finalmente, los halló sobre una revista de moda de su novia.

Se acercó a ella, la besó en los labios con prisa y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y colocarse los lentes, su teléfono ya estaba piteando. Ella sabía que se trataba de alguna emergencia, siempre lo era si piteaba con ese sonido en especial.

Estuvo estática en su puesto tanto tiempo como su cabeza le dijo que él no había reparado en su corte de cabello.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a no hacer berrinches porque él no notaba que se pintó las uñas de un rosa más pálido que el anterior o que la ropa que llevaba puesta era nueva y quería saber su opinión de cómo se veía. No. Ya no lo hacía. Se había acostumbrado a que él era distinto a ella, a que la quería a su manera. Pero una palabra bonita de vez en cuando, más cuando es tan obvia, no está de más.

Dos mechones rebeldes que le hacían cosquillas en el mentón fueron a dar atrás de sus orejas.

Quizás mañana se fijaría, cuando despertase luego de descansar tras sus largos turnos.

Apagó todas las luces del piso y salió al amplio balcón. Era lo que más le había gustado del departamento cuando lo eligieron con su novio, colocó varias plantas colgando de la pared, colindante al apartamento subsiguiente, y sobre el techo largas luces en forma de ampolletas que viajaban de esquina a esquina. En las noches de verano, colocaba una manta en el piso e imaginaba que su propio techo era un inmenso cielo estrellado de su propiedad.

Habría hecho eso mismo esa noche, pero helaba de los mil demonios. El invierno se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Iba a entrar a buscar un suéter más grueso o quizás, solo, quedarse adentro acostada en su amplia cama acompañaba de un té de jazmín, viendo alguna serie en Netflix – ese era su panorama un sábado por la noche – estaba abriendo la ventana corrediza cuando lo oyó toser. Tosió varias veces y una colilla solitaria se estrelló contra la baranda de su balcón para luego caer en el piso del mismo.

Se cruzó de brazos y avanzó hasta el límite del balcón y asomó su cabeza hacia arriba. Un piso más allá, estaba él apoyado peleando con un encendedor color verde.

—Mi balcón no es basurero.

Él no la miró, pero esbozó algo muy parecido a una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento, resbaló de mis manos – se disculpó cuando al fin lograba prender su cuarto cigarro de la noche.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace media hora.

—Y ¿cuántos llevas?

—Te pareces a mi madre – rio bajando la mirada para toparse con ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¡Demonios! Sí que te pareces a ella, solo falta que te lo alises – aspiró una gran bocanada de tabaco – Te queda bien.

—Gracias, pero aún no respondes mi pregunta.

Él suspiro desganado y tras colocarse de espaldas contra la baranda miró el cielo sin estrellas y con muchas nubes.

—Es el cuarto.

—En media hora…

—En media hora – repitió haciendo anillos con el humo - ¿Estás sola otra vez?

—Sí.

—¿Una emergencia?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres uno? – Y ahora tenía medio cuerpo fuera del balcón estirando su mano hacia ella mientras sujetaba una cajetilla.

—Eres una muy mala influencia – se quejó, pero de todas formas le sacó uno luego de subirse a un piso que usaba para alcanzar las plantas que estaban más arriba y así poder regarlas. Rebuscó entre las macetas y encontró uno de los tantos encendedores que escondía de su novio. A él no le gustaba que fumara, era doctor y le recordaba cada vez que podía lo mal que éste le hacía a su salud.

Se quedaron en silencio, fumando en la fría noche. Sus alientos se mezclaban con el humo que salía de sus bocas.

—Estoy cansado, iré a dormir - anunció estirándose – el viaje me ha matado. A veces creo que debería cambiar de trabajo.

—A veces yo quisiera encontrar uno.

—Estás buscando demasiado, solo ve y atiende mesas, prepara pop corn para los que van a ver películas.

Ambos rieron.

—Soy cantante, no garzona, ni pop corn delivery – rio.

—Te dije que podía ayudarte.

—Joe se moriría si me ve cantando en bares de mala muerte…

—¡Hey! – chilló su vecino – Yo en mi juventud canté ahí.

—De eso… muchos años. Quizás estudie otra vez. No sé… - volvió a sacudir su cabeza – Yo también iré a dormir.

Ella también se terminó su cigarro y tiró la colilla al departamento de abajo llevándose el reclamo de su vecino de arriba. No le dijo nada, solo le sacó la lengua y sacudió su mano a modo de despedida.

—Buenas Noches, Mimi – le oyó decir cuando sus manos abrían la ventana.

Ella giró sonriendo.

—Buenas noches, Yamato.

.

.

* * *

 **No escribía un mimato de hace rato.**

 **No será de mil capítulos. Lo tengo planeado en un máximo d capítulos máximo y no capítulos laaaargos y tediosos, no. Ese tipo de fics, no más, por un buen período de tiempo.**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos**


	2. En un día de lluvia

**Stars in our own Sky**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Uno: En un día de lluvia_

* * *

El día amaneció frío y gris.

Mimi despertó por el sonido de la televisión y supo que se había quedado dormida con ella prendida. No le importó. Estiró su mano hacia el lado vacío de su cama, preguntándose si Joe alcanzaría a llegar a almorzar con ella.

No tenía ganas de cocinar, los días de invierno rara vez le apetecía hacer algo, pero la culpabilidad de no tener trabajo y depender ciento por ciento de su novio le entregaba una punzada que la obligaba a hacer las labores de ama de casa sin decir nada. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Le envió un mensaje, a sabiendas que quizás le contestaría a las horas después, pero, para su sorpresa, al minuto recibía una respuesta.

" **Lo siento, un compañero me pidió cambio de turno y acepté. Llegaré mañana temprano"**

Hizo un puchero, pero rápidamente llegó otro que la hizo sonreír.

" **Me di cuenta, pero iba tan atrasado que no alcancé a decírtelo. Te ves preciosa"**

Se estiró en la cama, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sí, Joe era un trabajólico, pero la quería. La quería tanto que el anillo en su dedo anular lo corroboraba. Aunque a ella le gustaría que pasara más tiempo a su lado.

No siempre se puede tener todo, ¿no?

Salió de la cama, maldiciendo lo helado que estaba el piso bajo sus pies descalzos y fue directo a la cocina con la intención de tomar desayuno, pero el sonido de unos acordes la hicieron retroceder.

Se abrigó con un suéter que le llegaba a medio muslo y sobre el mismo puso una gruesa colcha. Abrió la ventana y el sonido llegó claro, nítido. Como siempre que él estaba allí.

—Son las once de la mañana – comentó afirmándose de la colcha y dando un bostezo – Vas a conseguir que te multen otra vez.

Escuchó a Yamato reír débilmente.

—Quería despertarte solo a ti y lo he conseguido.

—¿A mí? – asomó su cabeza por el balcón y lo encontró mirándola - ¿Por qué?

—Me llamaron del bar de mala muerte anoche y quieren que cante el próximo viernes.

—¿Y en qué me afecta eso a mí?

—En que quiero que vengas conmigo y cantes.

—¡¿Estás loco?! – chilló y se tapó la boca de inmediato esperando que sus otros vecinos no la hubiesen escuchado – Joe es capaz de cancelar el matrimonio.

—¿Qué matrimonio? – Los ojos de Yamato entristecieron de la nada, perdiendo su brillo por un escaso segundo cuando Mimi le mostró el anillo que adornaba su dedo – ¿Cuándo sucedió? – trató de sonreír como pudo.

—A finales de enero, me llevó a ese restaurante, ¿Te acuerdas que habíamos hablado de él?

—Ah, claro… ¿El francés?

—Sí, ese mismo – sonrió la trigueña – En verdad me asombró.

—Ya lo creo.

—…sí – Mimi dejó de mirarlo, de pronto se sentía incómoda – iré a desayunar, hablamos.

—¿Almorzarás sola hoy también?

—Sí, Joe cambió turno y estaré sola todo el día. Quería salir, pero con este frío solo me apetece quedarme en cama.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?... Te traje un regalo. Olvidé mencionarlo ayer.

—¿Es del espacio? – la castaña volvió a asomar su rostro y la curva en su rostro provocó que apareciera una en Yamato también.

—Es lo que prometí hace seis meses ¿no?

.

.

A Mimi le gustaba el departamento de Yamato, sus tonalidades en blanco y negro le daban un aire de elegancia, tal como lo era su dueño.

Volvió a bostezar mientras apoyaba el hombro en el umbral de la cocina y veía a su vecino cocinar. Tenía que admitir que verlo allí, entre sartenes y ollas, le producía un remolino en el estómago.

Cuando conoció a Yamato, hacía ya cuatro años atrás, ella recién comenzaba su noviazgo con Joe y él estaba en los últimos meses de una alicaída relación con una pelirroja. Desde su balcón los oyó discutir un millón de veces, en especial por el trabajo que tenía su rubio vecino. Era astronauta. Viajaba a Estados Unidos con la misma regularidad con que a Mimi le daban ganas de ir de compras. Estaba meses fuera de casa y sabía que había vuelto porque su balcón se llenaba de colillas de cigarros y porque a las diez de la mañana o antes, él tenía la brillante idea de cantar, guitarra en mano para el resto.

Esos fueron los dos motivos por los que subió un piso y tocó su timbre.

Él abrió la puerta envuelto en unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta blanca con el logo de The Beatles que casi le quita el aliento. Todo eso acompañado de una cara de hastío, unos ojos azules en los que se podría perder un fin de semana completo y unos cabellos rubios desordenados y mojados.

Cerró la boca y se enfadó lo mejor que pudo.

—Mi balcón no es tu basurero. Por favor, deja de botar colillas en él – espetó – y además, que sepas, he puesto dos reclamos por tu manía de despertar al resto con tus canciones.

—No es un buen momento – contestó torciendo su boca, molesto y tras él se oyeron los pasos furiosos de la pelirroja que tenía por novia.

Sora, la novia por ese entonces de Yamato, avanzaba a zancadas hasta la puerta con una enorme maleta sujeta de su mano, una cartera cruzada al pecho y por último un bolso deportivo colgado de su hombro izquierdo.

Cuando Mimi la vio, pensó que era una chica muy linda, sintió envidia de su cabello rojizo y de su piel perfecta, pero todo duró un par de segundos porque ella pasaba por su lado sin mirar atrás.

Fue la primera y la última vez que la vio en persona. Antes solo la oía.

Con el pasar de los días, las colillas seguían apareciendo en su balcón, él seguía cantando y ella continuaba subiendo y colocando reclamos en el libro correspondiente.

Yamato pagaba todas las multas. Nada podía hacer el administrador.

Cansada, llegó una mañana a las seis en punto a tocar su timbre. Lo tocó tantas veces que terminó con el dedo índice adolorido. El rubio le abrió la puerta en ropa interior y rascándose la nuca. La miró con un odio que Mimi le correspondió en el instante mismo que le pasaba una escoba y una pala.

—Vas a ir ahora mismo a limpiar tus malditas colillas, Ishida.

Esa vez lo miró con una sonrisa de triunfo. Joe observaba la escena a sus espaldas mientras tomaba un café, sabía que su novia era una mujer de armas tomar, pero nunca imaginó que obligaría al vecino de arriba a estar a las seis y media de la mañana barriendo el balcón.

Al mes, los restos de cigarrillos desaparecieron, las tocatas a tempranas horas también y supo que era porque Yamato se había ido a trabajar.

Esa temporada de primavera, después de arrastrar a Joe por toda la tienda de hogar, compró un montón de plantas y luces. Había quedado sin trabajo justo la semana anterior y con su último sueldo quiso decorar su espacio favorito y ahora que estaba limpio, gracias a la ausencia del rubio, no habían excusas.

Joe se fue por la mañana y Mimi ya estaba encaramada en un piso colgando macetas y cuando volvió al día siguiente en la noche las luces en el balcón llamaron su atención. La encontró acostada de espaldas, en el suelo, observando su obra. Él la acompañó y juntaron sus cabezas para admirar las luces que había colgado del techo y, que estrellas en el cielo, parecían.

Esa fue la primera vez en que Mimi pensó en Yamato y en qué estaría haciendo. ¿Estaría viendo las estrellas como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento?

Él volvió a los dos meses siguientes y lo supo porque una colilla rebelde estaba allí, en su preciado balcón. Quiso patear el suelo y gritar de rabia, pero en vez de eso… tomó pala y escoba y se dispuso a subir un piso. Cuanta fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró tras su puerta con los mismos implementos con los que ella salía.

—Se cayó por accidente, vengo a limpiarla, ¿puedo pasar?

Ella rio, él también lo hizo.

Y desde ese momento, algo cambió entre ambos. Se saludaban cada vez que se veían, Joe lo invitó a cenar varias veces y Yamato lo invitó a beber con él. Mimi y Yamato se encontraban en el balcón, era como si supieran que estaban allí, porque él la llamaba y ella contestaba al instante.

Él bajaba cuando botaba una colilla, lo hacía a propósito con la excusa de estar un rato con ella, sabiendo que no era correcto.

Mimi se aguantaba las ganas de subir, también sabía que no era correcto. Menos ahora que tenía un anillo puesto en su dedo, el cual significaba fidelidad y respeto.

—Huele bien – comentó ella apoyando ahora la cabeza en el umbral de la cocina - ¿Qué es?

Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Es sólo udon.

—Sopa – sonrió ella – perfecto para un día tan frío como hoy.

Se abrazó a sí misma y caminó hasta el enorme ventanal, habían comenzado a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino lo triste que se veía el balcón del rubio en comparación al suyo que era un bello jardín con estrellas propias. Estaba un poco sucio y lo único que le adornaba era una silla solitaria cerca de la baranda.

—Tu balcón me produce depresión, Yamato.

—Estoy solo la mitad del año acá, a veces menos – rio él – no tengo tiempo de transformarlo en selva como el tuyo.

Desvió la vista hacia el interior y algo brilló entre los cojines del sillón de tres cuerpos de su vecino.

—¿Estás con alguien? – preguntó sosteniendo entre sus manos un arete en forma de argolla.

—Ah, ahí estaba – dijo distraído – Anoche vino mi hermano y su novia… ¿La recuerdas? ¿Una de largo cabello morado?

—¿Miyako?

—Sí, ella. Me mandó un mensaje hoy temprano preguntando si se le había caído su arete acá. Le diré que sí.

—Ahhh… entonces te despiertan temprano y haces lo mismo con tus vecinos.

Él negó sonriendo.

—Te dije que solo quería despertarte a ti… a todo esto, ¿Pensaste en lo que te pregunté en la mañana?

Mimi dejó la argolla en la mesa de centro, cerca de la cajetilla de cigarros del rubio y lo miró.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Si Joe tiene turno, ni siquiera se enterará – indicó con ojos malévolos.

—¿Quieres que le mienta a mi prometido para ir a cantar contigo?

—A un bar de mala muerte, recuérdalo… es lo más importante.

—Y ¿a un bar de mala suerte?

—¡Exacto! O ¡bingo! Como diría mi cuñada – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

La castaña se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando. Ya iban a ser seis meses sin trabajo, necesitaba uno urgente. Le estaba dejando todos los gastos habidos y por haber a Joe, incluidas sus propias tarjetas y además el matrimonio se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Su prometido ganaba muy bien, pero no podía aprovecharse de eso.

Yamato se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Estiró la mano y agarró su cajetilla para sacar un cigarro y así fumar.

—¿Uno?

—¿A medias?

—Odio cuando dices eso, dejas tu lápiz labial en el filtro y parezco travesti después.

—Idiota – rio mientras observaba que lo prendía.

Se quedaron en silencio, intercalando caladas.

Mimi estaba incómoda, porque a pesar de que lo trataba de negar, su estómago se comportaba extraño cerca del rubio. Se parecía a ese vacío que el amor de Joe llenaba. Sentía terror de que se estuviera llenando de Yamato.

Yamato por su parte, pensaba que lo mejor era pedir el traslado definitivo a Estados Unidos, volvía cada cierto tiempo con una sola excusa: verla a ella, tirarle colillas en su balcón para que se enojara y el tuviera motivo de bajar o ella de subir. El compromiso de Mimi y Joe lo pilló volando bajo, la última vez que había hablado con ella, la relación parecía desgastada, como lo que le pasó a él y a Sora. No fue así, el anillo en el dedo decía otra cosa.

—Tienes razón, pareces travesti – las palabras de la castaña lo hicieron despertar y cuando sintió sus dedos sobre sus labios, la miró nervioso.

Estaba ella inclinada hacía el, limpiando restos de su lápiz labial rojo.

Yamato tomó su muñeca para alejarla, pero en vez de eso, se quedó allí, quieto mirándola, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, así como sabían que todo era muy complicado. Mimi estaba comprometida, Yamato tenía un trabajo demandante.

¿Estaban dispuestos a dejar todo por algo que no estaban seguros que iba a ir algún buen lugar de destino?

Yamato se acercó, midiendo la distancia entre su rostro y el de ella. No supo cuándo, pero entrelazó su mano con la de la castaña y cuando estaba por capturar sus labios, el anillo de ella entre sus dedos le recordó la realidad. Mimi lo hizo de igual forma y se levantó de golpe, sonrojada y con ganas de correr.

No era la primera vez que estaban en esas condiciones, no era la primera vez que casi se besaban.

—¿Almorzamos? – preguntó ella temblando – Tengo hambre.

—Almorcemos – susurró el rubio apretando el respaldo de su sillón.

.

.

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo!**

 **Os quiero, os adoro.**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	3. Un meteorito entre las estrellas

**Stars in our own Sky**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Dos: Un meteorito entre las estrellas._

* * *

Sintió algo suave rozarle la mejilla, se rascó en medio del sueño.

Joe rie suavemente mientras vuelve a pasarle por la misma zona una rosa de color rojo furioso. Mimi volvió a rascarse y se da media vuelta destapándose en el proceso.

Se sienta junto a ella, mirándola dormir. La tapa ya que la madrugada esta fría.

A pesar de haber estado en doble turno, no tiene tanto sueño como pensó que iba a tener. No tenía pensado no volver a casa en dos días, pero ahora que era el sustento principal del hogar y que, además, le había pedido matrimonio a Mimi, no quería que nada le faltase.

Sabía que ella estaba estresada porque no encontraba trabajo, pero él podía mantenerlos a ambos sin problemas. Mas sabía que Mimi era quisquillosa y no iba a quedarse tranquila hasta encontrar uno.

Se rasca los ojos, el sueño comienza a visitarlo de pronto. Deja la rosa en la mesita de noche de la castaña para que cuando despierte sea lo primero que vea, va al baño a lavarse los dientes para acostarse.

Para cuando vuelve, con su pijama puesto, el amanecer está ya asomándose por la ventana con sus colores. Se acuesta con cuidado, para no despertarla y se acurruca contra su espalda pasando su brazo por su cintura.

Era todo lo que necesita para dormir bien.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de a poco, sonriendo en el acto al sentir que él la estaba abrazando, al fin, odiaba dormir sola. Enfocó mejor y allí a pocos centímetros una rosa roja le daba los buenos días.

Quiso volver a sonreír, pero lo único que sintió, esta vez, fue culpa.

Había estado todo el día anterior con Yamato, en su departamento, casi se besaron antes de almorzar. No era la primera vez, algo magnético tenía el rubio que ella no lograba mantenerse lejos de él.

Quería saber cómo sabían sus labios, pero no podía… no debía. Él también lo sabía, por eso muchas veces se alejó sin concretar.

Si lo llegaba a hacer la culpa la iba a seguir, hasta provocar o, hacerla confesar o romper con Joe. Bueno las dos consecuencias iban a dar al mismo fin.

Tomó la rosa y la olió cerrando los ojos y lo único que vio fueron unos ojos azules sobre los suyos a centímetros de su boca.

 _Esto va a terminar mal… tengo que alejarme de él._

Dio media vuelta, de cara a su prometido, para así poder acariciar sus cabellos con delicadeza, sonrió de lado… se veía tan bien sin lentes. Se acercó un poco y rozó sus labios, fue mínimo, pero ella notó que tembló al hacerlo. Él se removió y abrió uno de sus ojos… al verla allí la apretó más contra su cuerpo depositando un beso en su frente.

—Lamento haber tomado el segundo turno – susurró.

—No lo sientas – Mimi acarició su mejilla con cariño – Aunque para la próxima ocasión me gustaría que me preguntaras antes. No me gusta dormir sola.

—Prometo hacerlo. Tampoco me gusta que duermas sola.

Estaba cayendo por segunda vez en las redes de Morfeo, pero la voz de Mimi interrumpió la caída.

—¿Joe?

—¿sí?

—Te amo, te amo mucho – sintió un nudo en su garganta. Muy dentro de su corazón sabía que se lo estaba diciendo porque se sentía mal de haber estado con Yamato.

Lo sentía, sí, pero necesitaba quedar tranquila consigo misma.

—Y yo a ti, Mimi. Te amo.

.

.

—¿Te gustan estas?

Mimi alzó el computador en dirección a Joe que estaba en la cocina sacando una pizza del horno. Había despertado hace un par de minutos y se encontró con el exquisito aroma de una pizza hecha por su prometida.

—Prefiero las azules, ¿Azucenas?

—No, lirios.

—Se parecen bastante.

—¡Son muy diferentes!

Dejó el computador nuevamente sobre la mesa del comedor y el Kido llegó a los pocos minutos con dos platos, se sentó en la silla contigua, pero eso no le gustó a Mimi, se levantó de su propia silla y se sentó sobre sus piernas pegando su espalda a su pecho. Él subió un poco su ya corto cabello y depositó un beso en el inicio de la nuca mientras que con una de sus manos se acercaba un trozo de pizza a la boca.

—¿No deberíamos estar viendo las invitaciones, antes de ver las flores que adornarán las mesas?

—Ya las elegí.

Joe se atoró y comenzó a toser.

—Es broma, tonto – rio Mimi echando la cabeza para acomodar su mejilla con la de él– Me gustaron esas blancas con bordes verdes.

—Sí, eran bonitas. ¿Tenían una cinta plateada?

—¡Sí, esas! – la castaña buscó las fotos dentro de los archivos de la computadora hasta que dio con las invitaciones de las que hablaban.

—¿Cuántos invitados contamos la última vez?

—250

—¡¿Tantos?! – los lentes del peliazul resbalaron por su nariz.

—Podemos dejar afuera a tus compañeros de la universidad, mis ex compañeras de trabajo y uno que otro familiar desagradable – comentó ella rozando la piel de su mentón con la mejilla de Joe.

—¿Contamos a Yamato, cierto? ¿Y a su hermano y novia?

Mimi abrió los ojos de pronto, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

Se enderezó y cogió un trozo de pizza para comenzar a comer con rapidez mientras avanzaba en fotografías del centro de eventos que habían elegido para la recepción de los invitados, la cena y posterior celebración.

Eran en esos momentos, en que ella odiaba que Joe y Yamato se llevaran bien. Que se juntaran algunas tardes en el departamento del rubio a conversar, a veces solos, otras los acompañaba Takeru, el hermano menor del Ishida, pero siempre que subía un piso, llegaba tambaleándose afirmado de su vecino.

El alcohol no era el fuerte del Kido, caía fácilmente con pocas copas.

—Sí, lo está – dijo finalmente la castaña incómoda – pero quizás no esté en Japón para esa fecha, recuerda que viaja a Estados Unidos por su trabajo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Le preguntaré si para el primero de agosto estará acá.

Con las invitaciones listas, siguieron con el fotógrafo. No fue difícil, la hermana de uno de los vecinos del piso 10 lo era, así que verían cuánto les cobraría. Después de ello, la música… la elección del menú y otros asuntos varios.

Para cuando tenían la mitad lista, la pizza se había acabado.

—Tengo prueba del vestido este viernes en la mañana – comentó Mimi cambiando de posición para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Joe.

—¿Vas a ir con tu mamá?

—Sí y con MeiMei – depositó tiernos besos en el cuello de él que reaccionó llevando sus manos a la espalda de la Tachikawa. Las metió bajo su camiseta, acariciando su piel – También voy a elegir la ropa interior que ocuparé – susurró en su oído generándole un escalofrío.

—¿Con portaligas y todo? – preguntó y mordió el lóbulo de oreja.

Mimi asintió con cara traviesa para luego darle un profundo beso, que con el correr de los segundos provocó que el ambiente subiera de temperatura. Ella gimió cuando Joe metió sus manos bajo su vestido para tocarla sobre la ropa interior. La castaña no perdió tiempo se levantó un poco y bajó los pantalones de algodón que ocupaba para estar en casa. Se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez comenzó a rozarse contra su sexo desnudo. Él soltó varios gemidos roscos apretando los muslos de la castaña con deseo. Le sacó su blusa y para cuando iba a desabrochar su sujetador, el timbre los interrumpió.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Invitaste a alguien?

Mimi negó.

Se levantaron arreglándose las ropas. Para cuando sonaba por segunda vez, Joe ya abría.

—Hola Yamato – saludó el doctor estrechándole su mano.

La castaña, que llevaba los platos usados a la cocina, hizo un estruendo cuando éstos le resbalaron de las manos, rompiéndose en el acto.

—Deja ahí - pidió el de lentes – te puedes cortar. Yo lo recojo.

Mimi, se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja, saludó a Yamato sin dedicarle ninguna sonrisa y fue a encerrarse al dormitorio, alegando frio y que se abrigaría.

Joe hizo pasar a su vecino el cual se sentó en el sillón del salón.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó el Kido mientras recogía, literalmente, los platos rotos.

—Hace un día – sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta cerrada que daba a la pieza de la pareja.

—¿Extrañabas? Estuviste seis meses afuera… cada vez te vas por más tiempo.

—Sí, extrañé demasiado – contestó esperando que sus palabras atravesaran la madera que lo separaba de Mimi.

Adentro, Mimi estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, oyéndolo, escuchando su voz aterciopelada. Podía sentir hasta la profunda mirada azul de Yamato en ella. Se cruzó de piernas, cerró los ojos.

Ya no había calor para Joe, sino que el calor que sentía en todo el cuerpo era para él.

Se maldijo, otra vez, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que provocar esos sentimientos en ella? ¿Por qué durante todos los meses que estuvo fuera no pasó un solo día sin que no pudiera no pensar en él?... en sus canciones a horas tempranas, mirando el balcón a cada instante, esperando encontrarse con una de sus colillas.

¡Basta!, se dijo a sí misma, ¿Qué vida le iba a dar una persona que iba a estar con ella quizás cinco meses al año?, lo máximo que Joe había estado lejos de ella, fueron siete días y fue debido a una convención de medicina en otra ciudad y en cuanto volvió Mimi le hizo jurar que no habrían otras convenciones tan lejanas porque lo extrañó como si se hubiera ido del país por un mes completo. Si eso pasó con apenas siete días, ¿Qué le esperaba a ella si tenía que aguantar seis, siete u ocho meses?

Se levantó, enojada consigo, se sacó la ropa solo para volver a vestirse con un corto vestido color mostaza, medias negras y botas altas. Se colocó un abrigo de patrón escoces con colores otoñales y abrió la puerta del dormitorio a medida que colocaba un gorro de caída francesa sobre su corto cabello.

Yamato fue el primero en verla y, por más que trató no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima.

Joe, que traía dos tazas de café en sus manos tuvo que hacer malabares para que éstos no se le cayeran.

—Voy a salir – anunció sonriendo de la mejor forma – me llamó Meiko y me pidió ayuda con unas compras.

—Las llaves del auto están en mi chaqueta – indicó su prometido que se acercó a su rubio vecino para entregarle uno de los cafés.

Ella se devolvió a la habitación y a los segundos ya salía otra vez. Besó a Joe por un tiempo que el peliazul encontró excesivo y se despidió fríamente de Yamato.

—¡Diviértanse! – exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

.

Mimi caminó con decisión por el estacionamiento en búsqueda del auto de Joe, no había encontrado una mejor excusa para escapar de su presencia. Meiko ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad, estaba en Tottori visitando unos parientes. Pero necesitaba salir de allí.

Sólo dos días en Japón le tomaron a Yamato para poner todo de cabeza y que ella dudara una vez más de sus sentimientos.

Esa fue la causa principal de porqué poco más de seis meses atrás, las discusiones, las diferencias junto con la lejanía física y sentimental con Joe, pusiera en jaque su relación. Llegaba del trabajo, por ese entonces, aún tenía, y sabiendo que el Kido estaba en turno subía un piso más. Se quedaban horas conversando, riendo, cantando.

Si ella estaba muy cansada, era Yamato quien bajaba.

En una de esas tantas juntas él la besó en la mejilla, era un beso que conllevaba otra intención y no solo sellar la promesa de traerle algo del espacio cuando volviera de Estados Unidos. Se habían mirado, se acercaron, casi rozaron sus bocas cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y entraba Joe cansado.

A esa oportunidad, le siguieron otras y otras y otras. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de terminar no lo que empezaban.

La actitud esquiva de Mimi, terminó por cansar a Joe. No dijo con todas sus letras "hemos terminado" pero el que comenzara a dormir en el sillón y el que no se hablaran entre ellos era el inicio del fin.

—Me voy en dos días a Huntsville, Alabama. Trabajo administrativo, pero serán cinco meses por lo bajo.

Mimi estaba en su balcón y en cuanto oyó la noticia bajando desde el piso nueve, se tapó la boca sin saber qué responderle.

—¿No me dirás nada? – Yamato sólo podía ver su cabeza y sus largos rizos que se mecían con la ventolera de la tarde.

—¿Suerte? – le dijo sin muchas ganas.

Él suspiro. Claro que esperaba algo más que un frío "suerte".

—¿Siguen las cosas mal entre tú y Joe?

—Sí, sigue durmiendo en el sofá. Ya ni hablamos, no saluda cuando llega ni se despide al irse… siento que todo va a terminar pronto.

—Lo… lamento – pero no estaba seguro si en verdad lo sentía.

No volvieron a hablar.

Ese día su palabra "Suerte" fue su adiós.

Yamato se fue de madrugada y, aunque, sabía que Joe estaba de turno y que ella estaba sola en su departamento, no fue capaz de tocar a su puerta.

Quizás, seis meses fuera lo ayudarían a aclarar qué sentía por ella y, si cuando volviese, ella estaba sola, sería todo más fácil.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Con la partida del rubio, Mimi necesitó más de Joe y solo dos semanas demoró en hacerlo volver a dormir con ella, se disculpó por su actitud y después de quedar sin trabajo volcó toda su atención hacia su novio. Pensaba en Yamato, de vez en cuando, pero ella había tomado una decisión. Una que llego acompañada con un anillo de compromiso a finales de enero, exactamente cuatro meses después de la partida del Ishida.

Esos seis meses fueron, en términos de su relación con Joe, excelentes, volvieron a conectarse y el matrimonio, los tenia a ambos entusiasmados, pero, en cuanto Mimi, vio esa colilla en su balcón todo su mundo perfecto se derrumbó.

Y volvió a caerse, la tarde anterior, en el sillón del rubio cuando, una vez más casi se besan.

Mimi abrió la puerta del auto color blanco de Joe, pero una mano la cerró con violencia.

Dio un respingo cuando al voltearse, Yamato estaba casi sobre ella. Él, aún, tenía la mano afirmada en el auto y ella se sentía pequeña entre el automóvil y el cuerpo de su vecino.

—¿Vas a seguir esquivándome? – Yamato estaba molesto y su voz lo demostraba.

—No lo estoy haciendo, por si no escuchaste alguien me está esperando.

—Ah… Meiko – comentó con una risa burlona – curioso… porque ayer cuando hablamos me dijiste que estaba en Tottori y no volvería hasta el viernes.

Mimi frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada.

Había olvidado por completo que ayer habían estado hablando de ella.

—¿Qué hacemos, Mimi?

—¿Qué hacemos? – ella volvió a mirarlo y esta vez los ojos de Yamato mostraban incertidumbre. Ya no estaban molestos, ni nada que se acercase a ese sentimiento.

—¿Vamos a seguir negando lo que nos sucede? ¿Lo que pasa cada vez que estamos solos?

—Estoy comprometida – le dijo colocándole, en la cara, el anillo y pareciese que quisiese llorar por verlo puesto en su propio dedo.

Yamato tomó su mano y le sacó el anillo con poca delicadeza para después guardárselo en el bolsillo de su abrigo escocés.

—Ya no lo estás… ¿Vas a continuar en negación? Porque yo ya me cansé.

Colocó ambas manos en el auto y se pegó al cuerpo de Mimi, que tiritaba.

—Para ti es fácil – la voz de la castaña era suave y tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa – sí, pasan cosas entre nosotros cuando estamos solos. Ahora mismo, suceden cosas. Pero, soy yo quien pierde en esto este juego o como quieras llamarlo. Joe es maravilloso, sería una mentirosa si dijese lo contrario. Tú… - miró a sus ojos azules y quiso arrancárselos para no sentirse tan débil ante ellos - … tú desapareces por meses, Yamato. ¿Cuántas veces no me has dicho que tu trabajo para ti es lo primero? ¿No fue esa la causa de tu rompimiento con Sora?... ella te pidió elegir y tú elegiste tu trabajo. Si yo te hiciera elegir, ¿Me elegirías a mí?

Él guardó silencio. Se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, pero es que él, en verdad, amaba lo que hacía y habían solo dos opciones: la primera renunciar y quedarse en Japón por algo que no sabía si iba a funcionar o la segunda irse y pedirle que lo siguiera, pero eso también conllevaba a que estuviera meses sola en Estados Unidos.

—No lo sé - respondió tras dudar en decirle "no".

—Sí, suceden cosas Yamato, entre tú y yo, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para tú elijas quedarte y como para que yo te elija por sobre Joe.

El rubio se alejó de ella y así Mimi tuvo el espacio suficiente para poder abrir la puerta sin problemas.

Yamato no dejó de verla hasta que el automóvil blanco desapareció en una de las esquinas del estacionamiento.

Tenía razón, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Él no iba a dejar su trabajo y no podía ser tan egoísta de hacerla ir con él a una constante incertidumbre.

.

.

Los días pasaron, Mimi evitaba salir al balcón, Yamato pasó un par de días donde su hermano menor y la novia de éste.

Ella, las tardes las ocupaba en revisar detalles de su matrimonio, a veces estaba Joe, a veces, no, pero al menos su prometido esos días nos había tomado turnos de noche y le tranquilizaba pensar que dormía con él y que no iba a dar vueltas en la cama mirando el techo sabiendo que Yamato estaba en su propia cama a metros de altura.

El jueves, todo cambió, Joe estaba volviendo al departamento, recién había dejado su maletín en una de las sillas del comedor cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar de aquella forma. De esa que indicaba una emergencia y que lo necesitaban en la sala de operaciones lo antes posible.

Mimi se mordió el labio, porque sabía que eso significaba tenerlo más de un día fuera.

La besó rápidamente, primero en los labios, luego en la frente y le prometió que le enviaría un mensaje en cuanto pudiera para desearle las "Buenas Noches".

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, se hizo un ovillo en el sillón y se acomodó la manta que la abrigaba. Prendió el televisor solo para que hubiera ruido, para no sentirse sola. Odiaba la soledad.

Le diría a Joe que sería una buena idea adoptar una mascota, al menos eso la distraería de su cesantía.

Iba a ir por su computador para visitar alguna de esas páginas en Facebook donde rescatan animalitos y encontrar alguno que le dijese "llévame" cuando un fuerte sonido desde el piso de arriba la hizo saltar. Algo se estrelló contra el piso, luego otro y otro ruido.

Salió corriendo al balcón y llamó a Yamato, pero éste no respondió.

Preocupada, entró a su departamento, cogió las llaves y salió disparada a las escaleras de emergencias, era mucho más rápido subir un piso por ellas a esperar el ascensor.

Cuando abrió la puerta de emergencia del piso nueve, corrió hasta el departamento de Yamato. A centímetros de llegar, la puerta del piso del rubio se abrió del golpe y lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a un hombre de casi dos metros que la estrelló contra la pared tan fuerte que se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor.

Estaba segura que una de ellas era la del administrador y la otra era de Yamato, discutían algo acerca de un asalto y que el sujeto había sido atrapado a pocas cuadras del edificio. También oyó que todos deberían reforzar las puertas ya que era el quinto atraco en tres meses, no era mucho, pero era para preocuparse.

Abrió los ojos, un dolor en la nuca la hizo llevar su mano hacia la zona notando que se le había hecho un huevo de mediano tamaño. Miró la habitación y supo de inmediato que era de Yamato, todo decorado de blanco y negro a excepción del edredón que era azul.

La puerta se abrió y el haz de luz que entró al oscuro dormitorio la hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

—Hola – sonrió él y Mimi notó de inmediato un apósito que cubría todo su antebrazo izquierdo - ¿Mejor?

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó apuntando su brazo.

—Sí, es solo un corte – entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado – Te dije que no subieras.

—No te oí… te grité por el balcón, escuché muchos ruidos. Cosas cayendo…

—Venía llegando de casa de Takeru, abrí la puerta y me lo encontré de frente. Empezamos a forcejear y en uno de esos tantos forcejeos me hizo un corte, no es profundo así que sobreviviré – rio – cayeron algunas cosas, por supuesto, oí cuando me llamaste y te respondí que no subieras… pero, aquí estás… no me escuchaste.

—Era gigante – fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña.

—No, tú eres muy pequeña – se burló tocándole la punta de la nariz.

Prendió la luz de su mesita de noche y de pronto muchas estrellas iluminaron el techo de la pieza.

Mimi quedó absorta mirándolas, lo hizo de la misma forma que miraba las luces en su balcón.

—Sin reírse – advirtió Yamato – sé que son luces de niño, pero en verdad el cielo, el espacio, las estrellas… me tienen un poco obsesionado.

—Me encanta – susurró ella, cual niña que va al planetario por primera vez.

Él sonrió enternecido, pero tuvo que volver a la realidad.

—Fui a tu departamento y no había nadie. Llamé a Joe, pero su celular me mandó al buzón de voz.

—Está en una emergencia, debe estar en cirugía – contestó Mimi sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Las manos del rubio fueron más rápidas que sus propios pensamientos. Acarició la mejilla con cariño que Mimi respondió cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia.

Estuvo tres días sin verla y parecieron una larga estadía en USA, cada día que pasó se preguntaba si podría dejar su trabajo por ella. Y la respuesta se la dio su hermano, que a veces, solo a veces, era incluso más maduro que él: JAXA. En ocasiones, se sentía idiota… lo más obvio se escapaba a sus ojos.

Mimi abrió sus ojos y suspiró, sin notarlo, al ver los ojos azules de Yamato sobre ella.

Para ella esos tres días tampoco fueron fáciles y estuvo sin su anillo de compromiso, el cual aún estaba guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo escocés.

—Quédate conmigo – pidió el rubio para sorpresa de Mimi que abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo.

—Pero…

—Te juro que si no te quedas conmigo voy a llenar de colillas tu balcón y cantaré a todas horas, amplificador incluido, hasta que te canses y me digas que sí.

Ella rio negando.

Yamato abrió el primer cajón de su mesa de noche y extrajo algo pequeño, del porte de la palma de la mano de la castaña, envuelto en tela.

—Demoro, pero cumplo mis promesas – abrió la mano de Mimi y depositó una piedra, al parecer de ella, muy pesada de color cobrizo – es un meteorito, una parte, claro, pero directo del espacio. Como me lo pediste hace seis meses.

—Es… feo… - comentó ella provocando que Yamato riera en voz alta.

—Hay cosas más lindas acá en la tierra – murmuró él. La tomó de la nuca con cuidado y la fue acercando a medida que él hacía lo mismo.

—Yamato… Estoy comprometida.

—No veo tu anillo, lo siento.

Cruzó la línea, esa interpuesta entre ambos por años, y la besó de lleno en los labios. Ambos abrieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo, permitiendo profundizar el beso, gimieron al instante en que sus lenguas hicieron contacto.

Mimi, dejó el meteorito en la mesa de noche que se perdió entre las estrellas que seguían reflejándose en la pared y en el techo.

Yamato cayó de espaldas en la cama trayéndose consigo a Mimi. Tomó su rostro y la beso por todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que se tuvo que separar para respirar.

—Esto está mal – susurró la castaña contra los labios de él.

—No – refutó – siempre ha estado bien.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Eso por hoy,**

 **Nos leemos! :)**


	4. Dime que no

**Stars in our own Sky**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Tres: Dime que no_

* * *

Nunca una mujer le había dicho no, tácitamente, tantas veces. Nunca que se le habían negado por tantos años.

Y ahora… ahí estaba, a escasos centímetros de él, arropada con su azul plumón de plumas y sus sábanas blancas que abrazaba como una niña abraza a su peluche favorito. Su cabello corto esparcido en su almohada, su hombro desnudo, su piel clara – que ya sabía que era muy suave – su boca levemente abierta y el ceño brevemente ceñudo.

La miraba dormir y le costaba creer que había sido suya durante la noche anterior. Una vez, dos veces… y hubiera querido hasta que el cielo comenzara aclarar nuevamente, pero se durmieron sin darse cuenta.

Cerró los ojos y quiso con ello que, al volverlos a abrir, el prometido no existiese, que él tuviera un trabajo de lunes a viernes como cualquier persona normal, pero no era todo tan fácil. Le había dicho a Mimi que no estaba mal, pero por supuesto que lo estaba. Mas, si él dudaba teniéndola tan cerca o la hacía dudar a ella, si lo hubiera hecho tenerla allí desnuda en su cama no se hubiese materializado nunca.

Se acercó despacio y la besó con cuidado.

Ella sonrió y estiró las piernas.

—Buenos días – susurró Yamato pegándose a la castaña, rodeándola por la cintura y demostrándole físicamente que estaba con unas ganas enormes de fundirse en ella una vez más.

—Buenos días – Mimi abrió sus ojos y los zafiros de su vecino estaban encima de los suyos, podía ver hasta las líneas alrededor de sus iris.

La volvió a besar, esta vez con súplica y deseo, se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y más temprano que tarde ya se movía en su interior jadeando de placer cada vez que se hundía en ella. Mimi cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese nuevo extraño que se inmiscuía como si siempre hubiera sido el dueño de su intimidad. Se arqueó cuando aumentó la velocidad, se aferró a las sábanas y apretó sus caderas con sus piernas pidiéndole con ello que entrara más, que siguiera más profundo.

Su teléfono sonó cuando el frenesí estaba en el mejor momento. Estiró la mano y Yamato le mordió uno de sus senos a modo de queja.

—No contestes… - gimió.

—Tengo que hacerlo… - lo besó y se separó de él, siendo que no quería, pero habían cosas que tenían que hacerse – Mimi-san – respondió mientras Yamato la volvía a atraer a su cuerpo y le besaba el cuello y clavícula.

—¡ _¿Dónde estás?! –_ la voz tras la línea se escuchaba entre una mezcla de preocupación y molestia – _Llevo más de veinte minutos tocando el timbre de tu departamento._

—MeiMei – Mimi se alejó de Yamato, se bajó de la cama de un salto y comenzó a buscar su ropa de inmediato – Estoy comprando, salí a comprar. Disculpa por no avisarte, llegó en cinco minutos.

— _Mi-chan estamos muy atrasadas, la prueba del vestido es en cuarenta minutos. Apúrate._

—Sí, lo sé… lo sé – se abrochó el sujetador y en un dos por tres ya estaba subiendo el cierre de su vestido – cinco minutos, amiga. Cinco minutos.

Y cortó.

Se colocó la blusa y mientras la abotonaba se calzaba las botas.

Yamato la miró sentado desde la cama, Mimi daba vueltas desesperada buscando el resto de ropa mientras maldecía no tener algo con qué hacerse una rápida coleta para que no notaran el desastre que tenía por cabello a esas alturas.

Cuando se creyó totalmente lista, tomó su teléfono y las llaves de su departamento. Había avanzado la mitad de la cama cuando giró a ver al rubio, se mordió el labio y la realidad les cayó a los dos cual yunque, esa realidad que habían olvidado en una noche llena de suspiros y palabras de amor.

—Ve – instó él con algo que aparentaba ser una sonrisa – De todas formas, sabía que esto iba a suceder.

—Ambos lo sabíamos.

Él asintió y tras unos segundos, preguntó.

—¿Iras hoy conmigo a cantar?

—Yo… - Mimi parecía dudar - … no lo sé. Adiós Yamato.

Salió del dormitorio y sólo cuando Yamato escuchó la puerta cerrarse lanzó una de sus almohadas contra la pared enojado. Golpeó el colchón con el puño cerrado para luego agarrarse los cabellos y repetirse una y otra vez: "Idiota".

.

.

—¡Este me encanta!

Al grito emocionado de su madre le acompañó la caída del velo sobre su rostro. Estaba sobre una tarima con un enorme espejo frente a ella. Se apreciaba en un hermoso vestido blanco invierno con escote en forma de corazón, sin tirantes y un faldón digno de la época victoriana, la cola medía al menos cinco metros y tenía pedrería en toda su extensión.

Su madre la miraba desde abajo con los ojos llorosos y su amiga Meiko le levantaba el dedo en señal de aprobación.

De los cinco que se había probado, era el que, a ella, también, más le gustaba.

—¡Una princesa de cuentos! – lloriqueó Satoe Tachikawa sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas. Estaba tan emocionada de que su única hija se casara que no cabía alegría en su pecho. Más sabiendo que el prometido era un exitoso doctor, de eso se había encargado de decírselo a quien se lo preguntara.

—¿Probamos el último? – preguntó la dueña de la tienda de vestidos que las atendía en ese momento.

Mimi se encogió de hombros y asintió desganada. Su mente estaba plagada de besos, caricias, palabras… de Yamato. Veía su reflejo y se sentía indigna para su prometido, lo había engañado y de la peor forma posible.

A cada segundo que pasaba, se preguntaba si podría guardar el secreto o éste terminaría por carcomerla hasta llegar el punto de hacerla explotar y confesar.

Cuatro años con Joe, cuatro años con un hombre maravilloso, uno que siempre le dio todo lo que ella quiso, que nunca reclamó, que siempre estuvo allí.

 _Soy lo peor_ , se dijo a si misma limpiándose una lágrima solitaria que le resbaló por la mejilla.

Y como si lo hubiese llamado, un mensaje de él llegaba.

" **Acabo de llegar al departamento, dormiré un par de horas porque debo volver y hacer turno de noche. Te llamé anoche para preguntarte, pero como no contestaste, te creí dormida y no te quise molestar. Acepté el turno. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo"**

" **Estoy seguro que ahora mismo debes de verte como un ángel. Te extraño"**

Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Se sacó el velo y corrió al baño del lugar. Les digo a su madre y amiga que se sentía un poco mareada y en realidad sí lo estaba, pero también estaba con un dolor en el pecho horrible.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y cayó apoyada en la misma, llorando con desconsuelo, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, el piso estaba alfombrado por su vestido blanco y ella lo único que quería era retroceder el tiempo y no equivocarse. Porque a esta altura, aparte de haberse equivocado, estaba totalmente confundida.

Amaba a Joe, lo amaba… pero Yamato estaba allí en su corazón, agujereándolo, entrando y queriendo quedarse.

—Porque tuviste que volver – sollozó mirando el cielo del baño y su rímel dejaba líneas negras en sus mejillas por cada lágrima que bajaba.

.

Eligió el vestido y éste quedó pagado al instante. Era el regalo de matrimonio de su madre.

Almorzaron las tres juntas y todo era matrimonio, matrimonio, luna de miel, futuro, familia, ¡hijos!

 _Es que conozco amigas que a mi edad ya son abuelas_ , comentó Satoe esperanzada.

Mimi y Meiko se miraron extrañadas, las dos se sentían muy jóvenes como para si quiera pensar en hijos, ya matrimonio eran palabras grandes.

—¿Dónde estabas hoy?

La Tachikawa miró a su amiga juntando el entrecejo. Su madre se había tenido que ir y quedaron las dos solas compartiendo un té.

—¿Probándome mi vestido de novia? – preguntó tratando de hacer una broma y rehuir de lo que realmente la pelinegra quería saber y que ella no tenía muchas ganas de contar.

—Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo o al menos ponle fecha de término, porque quedan tan sólo cuatro meses para que te cases – Meiko dejó la taza de té en su plato y buscó la mirada de Mimi que estaba en algún lugar de la mesa - ¿Por qué si hoy viniste a elegir el vestido y ya mandaste a imprimir las invitaciones es porque aun quieres casarte, cierto?

Y ahí estaban las lágrimas otra vez, su amiga la abrazó y lo único que Mimi logró decirle es que no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Quieres dejar de lado cuatro años de relación por alguien que no estará contigo más de tres meses al año contigo? ¿Por alguien que no te entregará estabilidad emocional?

Era un salto al vacío. Literalmente. Eso era seguir a Yamato.

.

.

Para cuando llegó al departamento, Joe ya no estaba.

Le había dejado un mensaje en el mueble de la entrada con su letra de doctor: " _Mira las estrellas, buenas noches_ "

Mimi ladeó la cabeza. ¿Mirar las estrellas? Y de pronto la palabra hizo eco en su cabeza. Salió al balcón y prendió las luces y de una de ellas había un sobre colgando.

Lo sacó con cuidado y al abrirlo se tapó la boca.

 _¿Te gusta Tailandia?_ La pregunta era acompañada de dos pasajes para el dos de agosto, es decir, un día después de su matrimonio. Su Luna de Miel.

—¿Mimi?

Su corazón de paró al escuchar su voz viniendo de arriba. Por un momento no quiso contestar, pero… pero no contestarle era tan difícil como no querer estar con Joe. ¿Se podía querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

Guardó los pasajes en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acercó a la baranda. Miró hacia arriba y ahí estaban esos ojos azules, los mismos que vio al despertar y que la estuvieron atormentando durante todo el santo día.

—Ahí estas… - sonrió – ¿Sabes que puedo sentir tu perfume a metros de distancia y que sé perfectamente cuando estás o no en tu balcón?

—Hola – saludó con suavidad.

—¿Está Joe? – Ella se abrazó y bajó la mirada a las luces de los autos que pasaban en ese momento por la calle. Y eso fue todo lo que Yamato necesitó – Ya veo… turno.

—Sí…

—Mimi…

—Voy a entrar – interrumpió sin mirarlo – hace frío. Buenas noches, Yamato.

Cerró la ventana corrediza con un nudo en la garganta.

Tenía que elegir, tenía que decidir ahora.

Tomó los pasajes y los dejó en el cajón de su mesita de noche para luego acostarse en su cama con la vista clavada en el techo, no sabía que esos precisos instantes Yamato estaba en la misma posición en su propia cama.

Ambos pensando lo mismo.

Uno sintiéndose egoísta, otro sintiéndose la peor persona que pisa la tierra. Pero, al fin y al cabo, sintiendo algo muy parecido en cuanto el uno al otro.

Mimi miró la hora en el reloj y se dijo a si misma que sería la última vez, como los borrachos luego de una noche de juerga dicen que no beberán más.

Fue a su armario y sacó esa minifalda que tanto le gustaba. Se topó en el camino con su abrigo escocés, sabiendo que en uno de sus bolsillos aún estaba su anillo de compromiso.

Mañana se lo pondría de nuevo.

.

.

—Wow… ¿Estoy soñando?

Yamato casi se cae de su moto al ver a Mimi caminando hacia él. Botas de tacón alto, medias oscuras, minifalda, blusa color sandía, una chaqueta de cuero y una bufanda color crema. Había alisado su cabello y esfumado sus ojos… parecía una rockstar.

El rubio quiso arrancarle la ropa allí mismo en el estacionamiento.

—¿Te mencioné alguna vez que con ese corte te parecías a mi madre?

Mimi rio.

—No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

—Solo te diré que mi madre es de las mujeres más bellas que existen y que cuando vi fotografías suyas cuando era joven entendí porque mi padre no quiso soltarla.

—Entonces lo tomaré como cumplido – dijo guiñándole un ojo - ¿Vamos en moto?

—A menos que quieras que saque el Lamborghini – y levantó una de sus cejas con galantería.

—Ir en moto da más estilo – concluyó acercándose a Yamato para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Se devoraron en varios besos que subieron la temperatura corporal de ambos.

—Si, sigues besándome así no iremos a ningún otro lado que no sea mi cama.

—Llévame allí cuando volvamos – murmuró en su oído.

.

.

Ese lugar no tenía aspecto de antro de mala muerte por ningún lado que se le mirara, de hecho, era bastante bonito y acogedor. Había un escenario lo suficientemente grande como para que una banda tocase, en una esquina había un dj colocando música. Había un bar con altas sillas de cuero negro y las mesas eran redondas y cuadradas, las redondas tenían sillones de un cuerpo muy bonitos y las cuadradas sillas de piel.

Era elegante.

—Tienes la boca abierta – se burló Yamato - ¿no te esperabas un bar de mala muerte así, cierto?

A los minutos se encontraron con el dueño del lugar que resultó ser amigo de niñez del rubio, les prepararon una mesa cerca del escenario y las primeras rondas fueron cortesía de la casa.

—Taichi, mi amigo, está necesitando una animadora para el karaoke. El anterior renunció porque encontró un trabajo más cerca de su casa. El trabajo es de jueves a sábado de las siete de la tarde hasta las cinco de la mañana. Necesita que el animador sepa cantar porque la idea es que de un pequeño "concierto" antes de comenzar el karaoke – Mimi miró al Ishida entendiendo por completo las intenciones de sus palabras – si te interesa, yo hablo con él y el trabajo es tuyo.

—Pero…

—La paga no es nada de mala, le va muy bien y se llena. Créelo.

Y por supuesto que lo creía, el lugar ya estaba desbordando en personas.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? - un moreno de cabellos revoltosos y sonrisa alegre se acercó a su mesa - ¿Tengo animadora o no?

Mimi lo miró nerviosa provocando que riera ampliamente.

—Primero tienes que escucharla cantar – indicó Yamato – Quizás no te guste.

—Pues al menos lo que veo… me gusta. ¿Debería ser suficiente o no? – y aquello lo dijo con la única finalidad de molestar al rubio, puesto que sabía que le gustaba la chica. Yamato lo miró frunciendo el ceño – ¡son bromas! Y ud señorita – apuntó a Mimi – estás de suerte, porque eres la que sigue. ¡Al escenario!

Taichi tomó a la castaña de la mano y la llevó directo a la pequeña escalera que daba al escenario.

¿Era broma? Apenas si había bebido un vaso, necesitaba dos más para cantar frente a desconocidos.

Se subió nerviosa mientras el moreno le pasaba un micrófono, iba casi llegando a la mitad cuando se devolvió y pidió una guitarra que llegó en menos de un minuto.

Las personas seguían conversando entre ellas y eso la relajó un poco, se sentó en un pequeño taburete y cuando iba a empezar a cantar miró a Yamato y en ese preciso momento decidió cambiar la canción.

— _Tú y yo, suena algo estúpido, yo loca de atar, tú un poco patán… dime que no_ – las personas comenzaron a bajar el volumen al oír la voz dulce de la chica en el escenario. El Ishida en especial, olvidó todo y se concentró solo en ella y en la letra de la canción que era para él… para ellos - _No sé si fue amor o algo peor lo que nos sentenció a caer…dime que no_ – Taichi se sentó junto a su amigo en el sillón que había quedado vacío - _Que mi recuerdo te acosa en las noches, que una ducha no enfría tu piel, que por más que lo niegues…yo he sido tu mejor error…Dime que no._

—Esa va directa para ti amigo – murmuró Taichi, pero Yamato no lo escuchó. Estaba embrujado.

—… _Ya lo sé, es algo patético, que, estando feliz, amada y feliz, aún me hagas sentir así…Dime que no.-_ Mimi tomó aire antes de continuar y lo miró con una sonrisa _\- Que tu recuerdo me acosa en las noches, que una ducha no enfría mi piel, que por más que lo niego… Tu haz sido mi mejor error. Que por más que no tenga sentido, se siente el calor._

Todo estaba en silencio, los que hablaban lo hacían en voz baja. Nadie quería no oir a la castaña que parecía querer llorar tras finalizar cada estrofa, la canción la sentía en el alma y era así, así la sentía.

Sus ojos se iban a Yamato y cada vez que lo hacía los de él estaban allí para ella. No quería pensar que solo iba a ser un error en su vida, un excelente error, pero así al parecer iba a terminar todo… como la canción, como un recuerdo, como su mejor error.

— _Tú y yo, tal vez no es ilógico…Que por más que no tenga sentido, me das la razón, que por más que no tenga sentido, aun se siente el calor… Dime que no._

Siguió el coro por última vez y cuando terminó varios se levantaron a aplaudirle, Taichi y Yamato incluidos.

—Por favor, convéncela – pidió el moreno – es buenísima.

.

.

Entraron chocando con cualquier mueble que se les cruzaba en su camino, botaron papeles, un cenicero, adornos, pero nada los detenía, nada era lo suficientemente importante para que sus labios se despegaran y sus manos no se ocuparan de otra cosa que no fuera desvestir al otro.

A tientas entraron en el dormitorio y Mimi cayó a la cama rebotando en ella mientras Yamato terminaba de sacarse los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. No perdieron tiempo y se unieron una vez más de forma frenética, el rubio parecía que quería romperla porque embestía con fuerza y ella no parecía molesta en lo absoluto.

Yamato no lo sabía, pero iba a ser la última vez, Mimi había decidido antes de salir, esa noche, que, desde mañana volvería a ocupar su anillo y que él tan solo iba a quedar como su mejor error.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. Give me Love

**Stars in our own Sky**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Cuatro: Give me love_

* * *

Taichi dejó caer en la cama a un inconsciente Yamato. Se sobó el hombro izquierdo para luego hacer girar el brazo completo, primero hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. Ya era la quinta semana consecutiva que tenía que dejar todo botado en el bar y hacerse cargo del bulto alcoholizado que tenía por amigo.

El amor le había pegado más fuerte que trozo de hormigón.

Era primera vez que lo veía tan mal y apostaría su lugar de trabajo a que se trataba de la vecina del piso de abajo que llevó hace ya más de dos meses a cantar.

Supo por el hermano del mismo que era muy amigo de su propia hermana menor, que llamaba al rubio y este no contestaba. Pasaron dos semanas y nada. Tuvieron que pedir a un cerrajero que les abriera la puerta y lo encontraron tirado en el balcón mirando el techo plomizo totalmente ido, con el cabello sucio y con una ropa de varios días.

Takeru se encargó de cuidarlo varios días, porque al parecer hasta había acampado a la intemperie del balcón y cogió una horrible gripe que lo tuvo con fiebre por casi cinco días.

Una vez recuperado, y después de que nadie le pudiese sonsacar ninguna palabra de porqué estaba así, salió un viernes al bar de su mejor amigo. Se quedó solo en una mesa, la más alejada del escenario y la más cercana al bar tender. Se le acercaron muchas mujeres, él no tomó en cuenta a ninguna. Lo único que existía para él eran los vasos que caían una y otra vez en su mesa.

A las horas trataba de levantarse para irse, pero sus piernas se doblaban y caía al suelo, allí entraba Taichi, dejaba a cargo el bar de uno de los bar tender de confianza y lo iba a dejar a su departamento.

Esa noche, había sido distinta, bebió tanto que perdió el conocimiento en su asiento y cayó como saco de papas hacia la derecha.

—Está bien… aunque yo creo que lo mejor sería llevarlo a urgencias a que le drenen el alcohol de la sangre

Joe dejó sus implementos a un lado de la cama y miró a su vecino pensando.

—¿Tan mal como para llevarlo a urgencias?

—Es sólo una recomendación, le tomé los signos vitales y están normales. Sólo está excesivamente ebrio.

Taichi acompañó al doctor a la puerta, agradeciéndole una vez más que se haya tomado la molestia de ir a las cuatro de la mañana a ver a Yamato y de haberlo despertado.

Joe sólo sonrió y le dijo que ante cualquier cambio le avisara y que él subiría.

El moreno, se quedó apoyado en la puerta de entrada, mirando el departamento de su amigo, buscando alguna pista de su estado o más bien una pista que le confirmara que lo que tenía era un mal de amor.

Y demoró en conseguirla, en lo que su brazo alcanzó el montón de cuentas que formaban un pequeño cerro en la mesa de arrimo.

Una invitación de color blanco con bordes verdes y una cinta plateada con un rosetón, eso era lo que resaltaba entre todo lo demás. Taichi se rascó la cabeza y sacando la cinta leyó.

 _ **Mimi Tachikawa & Joe Kido**_

 _Tienen el agrado de invitarlos a su Matrimonio, el cual se realizará el día 1 de agosto del presente año…_

El moreno no necesitó leer más. Esa era la razón del estado de Yamato.

.

.

Joe se metió en la cama y buscó el calor de Mimi, ella tenía la mirada clavada en el techo de la habitación.

—Mimi, ¿has vuelto a adelgazar?

La castaña lo miró de reojo y él se abrazó más a ella. La noche de verano estaba extrañamente muy helada.

No respondió y entrelazó sus piernas a las del peliazul.

Sí, había adelgazado, de hecho, las últimas dos veces de postura de vestido la modista la retó porque nuevamente tendría que ajustar la cintura del mismo. Nunca había visto a una novia que adelgazara tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Su madre abogó por los nervios, Meiko a que estaba delicada del estómago… aunque ella sabía muy bien que era el corazón el que tenía destrozado. Su amiga no estaba comiendo, lloraba todos los días estando sola en su departamento, no salía a ningún lado y las flores en su balcón se habían marchitado como su energía.

Mimi le confesó todo, no aguantaba la angustia de saberse infiel, tenía que decírselo a alguien o terminaría diciéndoselo a Joe.

—¿Estás enamorada de él? – preguntó su amiga acomodándose los lentes.

La castaña sostenía entre sus manos un tazón con té de jazmín y las lágrimas caían unas tras otras… llevaba apenas una semana sin ver a Yamato, sin salir al balcón, sin saber nada de él.

—No lo sé. Pero cuando estoy con él es todo tan distinto.

—¿Y Joe?

—Lo amo, no lo dudo ni un segundo… pero está él… - alzó la vista al cielo del salón y Meiko entendió.

—Pasará… - consoló su amiga sentándose a su lado – en un par de meses más se irá de nuevo. Como siempre lo hace.

Mimi se secó una de sus tantas lágrimas y repitió con tristeza.

—… como siempre lo hace.

El ultimo día que estuvieron juntos, luego del karaoke, Mimi se levantó antes de que Yamato despertara, se vistió en silencio y le dejó una nota a un lado de la cama. Lo besó en los labios y lo miró embobada por al menos quince minutos.

Bajó a su departamento, se bañó y al salir del baño lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su armario y sacar su anillo de compromiso del abrigo escocés.

Para cuando Joe llegó, ella lo esperaba con su mejor sonrisa y el desayuno listo.

Yamato, tomó el papel entre sus manos y de la ira bajó de la cama solo para ir donde su guitarra favorita estaba apoyada en la pared y la azotó contra el piso destruyéndola en el acto.

" _ **Esto no puede seguir más… y ambos sabemos el por qué"**_

Un piso más abajo, en el salón, Mimi dio un fuerte respingo ante el fuerte sonido y miró de inmediato a la habitación donde Joe ya dormía profundamente descansando del turno que había tenido.

Los dos comenzaron a evitarse, pero entre más se evitaban más daño se hacían. Él ahogaba las penas en alcohol, ella, depresiva, no comía.

Quedaba solo un par de semanas para el matrimonio, todo estaba listo y a pesar de que cuando estaba con Joe olvidaba a Yamato, era cosa que él cerrara la puerta tras él para ir a trabajar y la angustia se apoderaba de ella.

Se estaba quedando dormida nuevamente, luego de que Joe hubiese ido al departamento de Yamato cuando golpearon la puerta suavemente. No se molestaron en tocar el timbre. Mimi miró al Kido y este ya estaba profundamente en el mundo de los sueños.

Se levantó despacio, abrazándose a si misma debido al frío. No entendía como estaba tan helado si ya estaban en verano.

—No lo hagas… - fue lo primero que susurró Yamato y a Mimi el corazón le saltó, al menos, dos latidos. Verlo allí con el cabello, la ropa desordenada, con aroma a alcohol no era lo que esperaba.

—Yamato – susurró juntando la puerta tras de ella, para hablar con él en el pasillo.

Él se acercó, pero trastabilló cayendo sobre el cuerpo de ella que trató de sostenerlo lo mejor que pudo. Sentía su perfume masculino aun entre tanto trago mezclado.

—Hago lo que me digas… ¿quieres que elija? Está bien, te elijo a ti. Pero no lo hagas.

—Estás ebrio…

—¡Sí, lo estoy! – gritó fuerte y Mimi le tapó la boca nerviosa.

—Yamato son casi las cinco de mañana, no grites.

—Taichi se fue, estoy solo… quédate conmigo.

—No.

—¿Es por Joe?... dile que vas a follar conmigo y que luego vuelves – dijo riéndose.

Pero a Mimi no le causó ninguna gracia, cerró la puerta de su departamento y, como pudo lo arrastró al ascensor para subir un piso.

Yamato entró a su piso tanteando las paredes para no caer. Mimi lo haló del brazo y lo sentó en el sillón, se le notaba totalmente molesta. Aun así, fue a la cocina y le preparó un café bien cargado que le colocó en las manos y le ordenó que se lo tomara.

—Tomé una decisión – habló Mimi enojada – la has respetado por más de dos meses, ¿Por qué hoy vienes? ¿Por qué quieres destruir lo que tengo? ¿Crees que no sé de tu viaje?

Dentro de la ebriedad, el rubio mostró asombro, iba a dejar la taza de café sobre la mesita frente a él, pero lo único que logró hacer fue darla vuelta sobre la alfombra, la castaña ni se inmutó.

—Te vas… ¡tres años Yamato!... ¡Tres! – exclamó la Tachikawa molesta – y vienes a decirme a las cinco de la mañana que ¿me elijes a mí? Siendo que ya aceptaste irte a la sonda esa que gira alrededor de la tierra a hacer no sé que cosa.

—¿Quién te dijo? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras, tratando de enfocarla.

—¡Eso da lo mismo! Ambos lo sabíamos Yamato… esto no iba a ningún lugar.

—Te amo – soltó de pronto balanceándose de izquierda a derecha y viceversa – pero también amo lo que hago. Estoy en una encrucijada. ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Elegirías a Joe por sobre mí?

—Ya lo hice – se cruzó de brazos y avanzó hacia la salida - ¡No vuelvas a ir a mi departamento! – antes de tomar el pomo de la vuelta giró sobre sus talones – tú también elegiste, Yamato. No te hagas el mártir, no eres el único que sufre, el que yo no vaya al bar de un amigo a emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia, no quiere decir que no sufra.

—No te emborrachas, pero andas de anoréxica… veo los huesos desde aquí y estoy enfocando cual cámara réflex.

—Maldito el día en que arrojaste aquella colilla en mi balcón…

—Lo hice a propósito – sonrió el rubio – te vi entrando al edificio el día que te mudaste y le pregunté al administrador cuál era el número de tu apartamento. Desde ese día que he querido acercarme a ti… mis peleas son Sora no fueron por el trabajo, ella lo aceptaba, de mala gana lo hacía, pero lo aceptaba. Terminé con ella por ti. Porque la llamaba Mimi mientras lo hacíamos – Yamato rio sin ganas – es divertido ahora que lo pienso.

—Eres un idiota… - los ojos de Mimi comenzaban a llenarse de agua salada. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se colocó frente al Ishida con la barbilla tiritando – ¡Me caso en tres semanas!

—Me voy a Estados Unidos en tres semanas – Yamato estiró los brazos en su amplio sillón mirando a su alrededor – y no voy a volver. Me voy para siempre. Takeru se encargará del departamento – Mimi había comenzado a llorar en silencio – Ah! Por cierto, ¿Le puedes decir a Joe que no podré asistir a la boda? Tengo miedo de que cuando pregunten, ¿Quién se opone? Sea yo el que levante la mano y diga que nos acostamos mientras estaban comprometidos.

Mimi se abalanzó sobre él y le propinó una bofetada. Yamato enderezó su rostro sacudiendo el cabello que le había caído en los ojos y sonrió por un segundo, porque en el próximo segundo la tomó de la misma mano con que lo había golpeado y la acercó para besarla.

—Sabes a alcohol… - reclamó ella tratando de separarse, pero los brazos del rubio no se lo permitieron.

—Dime que me quede… y me quedo – murmuró contra sus labios – Dime que me vaya y no nos veremos nunca más. Te lo prometo, no más Yamato molestándote, cantándote en las mañanas ni lanzando colillas a tu, ahora ya, seco y deprimido balcón.

—Yo…

—Pero respóndeme después, ahora no.

La volvió a besar, arrullando su nuca en su mano, ayudándose con ella a girarla un poco a la derecha para profundizar el beso y así poder meter su lengua y saborear todos sus rincones, jugar con la lengua de ella, morder su labio. La escuchó gemir y la tumbó en el sillón sin despegar su boca de la de ella, avanzó sus manos por su muslo hasta toparse con su ropa interior. La delgada camisola que utilizaba para dormir le mostraban que tenía frío y rio contra la punta de sus senos para luego morderlos por sobre la tela.

Se apretó contra ella desabrochando su pantalón mientras Mimi se sacaba su ropa, sí lo había negado por demasiado tiempo, quería que Yamato la hiciera suya otra vez; el rubio entró de un golpe y desde ese segundo, sus respiraciones, los gemidos de ambos era lo único que se oía en silencioso departamento.

Lo hicieron hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer aparecieron por entre medio de la cortina.

Yamato se acomodó de lado abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña y susurró a su oído, provocándole cosquillas:

— _Give me love like her, 'cause lately I've been waking up alone, paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, told you I'd let them go…_ \- Mimi sonrió, cerró los ojos y permitió que continuara cantándole - _And that I'll fight my corner, maybe tonight I'll call ya, after my blood turns into alcohol…No, I just wanna hold ya_ – Yamato acarició su brazo desde la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a su hombro, donde depositó un beso tierno - _Give a little time to me or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around, all I want is the taste that your lips allow, my, my, my, my, oh give me love._

Mimi giró para poder tenerlo de frente y lloró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios. Lo amaba, no sabía si con la intensidad que alguna vez llegó a amar a Joe, pero lo amaba y tenía terror de lanzarse al vacío llamado Yamato Ishida.

— _Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more, and it's been a while but I still feel the same, maybe I should let you go._

—Don't you ever let me go – interrumpió Mimi besándolo en los labios.

Yamato sonrió y le correspondió con fervor.

.

.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Joe se acercó a la castaña que entraba al departamento. Tuvo que tocar el timbre porque anoche olvidó llevarse las llaves.

Entró con el cabello desordenado, en pijama y descalza. Se abrazó a sí misma y miró a su prometido mordiéndose el labio.

—Tenemos que hablar.

.

.

.

* * *

Si las matemáticas no me fallan queda uno o dos capítulos.

:)

Les dejo la traducción de la canción, que me encanta *3*

Casualmente esta canción ya la tenía elegida para el capítulo y coincidió con que Ed Sheeran está en Santiago dando un concierto T_T y las entradas estaban tan caras que no pude comprar. Así que a escucharlo por Spotify noma :P

.

 _Give me love, Ed Sheeran._

Dame amor como a ella  
Porque últimamente me he estado despertando solo  
La pintura salpico lágrimas en mi camiseta  
Te dije que las dejaría salir  
Y que pelearé por mi esquina  
Tal vez te llame esta noche  
Después de que mi sangre se transforme en alcohol  
No, sólo quiero abrazarte

Dame un poco de tiempo o quema todo esto  
Jugaremos al escondite para cambiar esto  
Todo lo que quiero es el sabor que permiten tus labios  
My my, my my, oh dame amor

Dame amor como nunca antes  
Porque últimamente he estado anhelando más  
Y ha pasado un tiempo, pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo  
Quizas debería dejarte ir

Tu sabes que pelearé por mi esquina  
Y que te llamaré esta noche  
Después de que mi sangre se esté ahogando en alcohol  
No, sólo quiero abrazarte

.

.

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Todo o Nada

**Stars in our own Sky**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Cuatro: Todo o Nada_

* * *

Meiko trató por todos los medios de calmar a Mimi, pero no lo conseguía. Era otra persona, una persona furiosa, desconsolada, angustiada y fuera de sí, todo al mismo tiempo.

La castaña llevaba ya más de cinco minutos en el balcón destrozando lo que quedaba de él, había botado cada uno de los treinta maceteros que colgaban de la pared y la tierra yacía desparramada junto con raíces secas. Dio un par de saltos y arrancó las luces que colgaban del techo para luego pisarlas y romper cada una de las luces led que tenían en su interior.

Lloraba como nunca antes Meiko la vio y la voz de Yamato llamándola desde arriba sólo aumentaba la ira que Mimi sentía en esos momentos.

Cansada, sudada, con el cabello hecho un desastre y las manos y pies llenas de tierra entró al departamento ignorando al rubio que continuaba en el borde de su balcón diciendo su nombre preocupado. Se asomó todo lo que pudo y lo único que consiguió ver fue una chica de cabellos negros y anteojos que lo miraba con una mezcla entre molesta y dejos de lástima.

—¿No crees que has hecho el daño suficiente?

Yamato entrecerró el ceño haciéndole ver que su pregunta no le había gustado para nada.

Poco y nada conocía a la mejor amiga de Mimi. Se la había topado un par de veces en el departamento de la castaña cuando Joe lo invitaba a cenar o simplemente a pasar un rato con ellos. No había mucha interacción y ella siempre lo observaba como si supiera todo, como si estuviera al tanto de que llegaría el día en que él me entrometería al medio de la relación del doctor y la cantante.

—¿Por qué rompió…?

—Joe se fue. La dejó… ¿Eso querías oír? ¿Estás contento? Te metiste en una relación de cuatro años y la destruiste – Meiko negó con la cabeza al ver que el rubio mostraba sorpresa – No seas cínico, Yamato. Esto era exactamente lo que querías.

—No de esta forma…

—¿De qué forma entonces?

Meiko no le dio tiempo de contestar.

Entró al departamento y el camino de manchas de pies descalzos hasta el dormitorio le indicaron donde estaba su amiga.

La encontró encogida, de espaldas contra el armario, con el rostro escondido en sus brazos, apoyados en sus rodillas. Hipeaba sin cesar y cada vez que cogía aire para respirar soltaba un gemido de dolor acompañado de lágrimas eternas.

La pelinegra se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó de la mejor forma que pudo.

—Soy lo peor, MeiMei – sollozó – ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él? Lo amo. Lo amo y lo engañé.

—Si lo amaras como dices, no lo hubieras engañado – y esa frase gatilló más llanto – te dije que le pusieras fin o todo iba a terminar muy mal.

—No pude, traté… por meses traté, pero vino a mi departamento y no pude… ¡Odio que tenga ese poder sobre mí! ¡Odio que ante él no pueda negarme a nada!

Meiko suspiró con fuerza y la abrazó con mayor ímpetu.

—¿Joe… suspendió el matrimonio?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera hablamos de eso… le dije lo de Yamato, me miró con tanta tristeza – la Tachikawa alzó la cabeza para ver a su amiga – MeiMei, sus ojos eran… ellos mostraban tanta tristeza, jamás lo vi así… sólo me dijo "lo presentía", vino al dormitorio, hizo un bolso y se fue. Nada más… sólo eso.

—¿Tomaste una decisión?

Mimi no pudo responderle, el timbre del piso sonó y como si el sonido fuese una inyección de energía, ella corrió a la puerta ensuciando el piso por el que pisaba, casi resbala al dar vuelta el pomo de puerta.

—¿Joe…?

Pero no era el Kido, era Yamato.

—¿Podemos conversar?

—Vete… - le pidió entre lágrimas.

—Mimi…

—¡Tú! – le gritó enojada y lo empujó del pecho con sus manos con una fuerza que no creyó tener, Yamato retrocedió asombrado - ¡Arruinaste todo! ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste lejos?! ¡Llegaste solo a desordenar mi vida! ¡Destruiste cuatro años con un hombre que adoro! – lo volvió a empujar ensuciándolo con sus manos con tierra - ¡Vete! ¡Toma tu maldito avión y vete tres años! ¡Vete mil años, Yamato!

—¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? ¿Hace un par de horas…?

—Hace un par de horas no le había roto el corazón a Joe, hace un par de horas no vi la mierda de persona que soy gracias a ti, te puedo querer Yamato, pero no se compara a lo que siento por Joe… y me di cuenta tarde, me di cuenta cuando lo perdí.

—Tú dijiste… - Yamato se notaba enojado.

—Dije muchas cosas, como tú las has dicho. La mitad de ellas mentiras, las otras quien sabe – se secó sus lágrimas con violencia y lo miró con una maldita mezcla de querer besarlo como querer ahorcarlo – vete – dijo con la barbilla tiritándole – esa es mi respuesta.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… - Mimi entró al departamento, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, el rubio no se lo permitió y la siguió hasta el salón, no sin antes echar un vistazo al desastre en el balcón - … Estuvimos juntos, hablamos…

—¡Olvida todo, toma tus cosas y ándate para siempre! – exclamó la castaña que volvía a llorar - ¡¿Es tu filosofía de vida meterte en las relaciones de otros?!

—¡Pues no parecías muy complicada con ello hace cinco horas atrás en mi sillón! ¡No seas cínica, querías esto tanto como yo!

—Amo a Joe, lo que sienta por ti es cualquier cosa menos amor.

Meiko estaba apostada en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga y los miraba incómoda.

—¡Pues ve y cásate con él! – gritó Yamato harto. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la invitación a su matrimonio y se lo tiró en los pies – Y ni te preocupes, que me voy en la mañana. No interrumpiré nada.

El Ishida dio media vuelta y salió del lugar dando un portazo.

Mimi trató de respirar, lo más calmadamente posible que pudo, para apaciguar su llanto, volvió a secar sus lágrimas con el antebrazo y caminó hasta el baño.

—¿Mimi…? – Meiko la siguió con la mirada – No estás haciendo las cosas bien.

Ella, la ignoró. Se sacó el pijama, su ropa interior y se metió a la ducha.

.

.

Joe no había ido a trabajar en ya dos semanas. Mimi fue al hospital en variadas ocasiones. La enfermera jefa, miró con curiosidad que la prometida del doctor Kido preguntase por su paradero, después de varios rodeos fue hasta su computador y le indicó que Joe Kido había pedido diez días libres, algo inusual en el peliazul que rara vez se ausentaba del trabajo y tomaba los turnos que le pedían con mucha amabilidad y disposición.

Llegar con las manos vacías cada día, la estaba matando. Mirar el departamento vacío, el balcón destrozado, la estaba destruyendo.

Meiko la iba a visitar día por medio y la obligaba a comer, ahora sí que lo hacía porque una tarde se le desmayó en la puerta de su piso por estar varios días sin llevarse nada a la boca.

De Yamato no había sabido nada del día en que se fue y, a veces, se debatía internamente si quería saber de él o no; porque la confusión total había llegado para quedarse. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

Habían días en que se despertaba, veía su vestido blanco colgado de la puerta del armario y lo único que quería era saber dónde estaba Joe, abrazarlo, rogarle perdón y pedirle que volviese. Y, también, habían noches en que se dormía sola mirando el cielo de su dormitorio deseando que Yamato bajase un piso y se acostara a su lado.

.

.

—Estaré llegando el sábado en la noche.

Yamato cerraba una de sus maletas mientras sostenía su teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro hablando en inglés.

Partía mañana en la mañana a Estados Unidos y hacer esas maletas había sido un infierno, porque eran las últimas que hacía. No iba a volver.

El departamento, para su sorpresa, no demoró ni una semana en encontrar nuevo inquilino, un pelirrojo de ojos negros bastante simpático que buscaba algo cerca de su trabajo.

Él se asentaría allí desde el domingo.

— _Te estaremos esperando Ishida. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer… serán tres años con mucho movimiento. Y después vendrán más._

—Lo sé – y Yamato trató de sonreír. Al menos, harto trabajo significaba tener su mente en otro lugar.

— _Nos vemos el sábado en la noche, te iré a buscar al aeropuerto._

—Gracias, Will. Nos vemos.

Lanzó el teléfono sobre el tatami sobre el que había estado durmiendo los últimos dos días, luego que todos sus muebles y pertenencias fueran retiradas.

Se rascó el cuello mientras caminaba por el desolado departamento en busca de un vaso de agua, ya que ni refrigerador tenía ya y mataba por una cerveza. El lugar estaba en completa oscuridad ya que desde que Mimi decidió echarlo de su piso y de su vida, decidió dejar las cortinas cerradas para no ver el balcón, tampoco prendía las luces para que nadie supiera que estaba allí. Sólo su hermano lo sabía y esa noche se iría a quedar con él ya que, desde su hogar, el aeropuerto quedaba más cerca.

Y, de hecho, cuando escuchó el timbre, creyó encontrar a Takeru tras de ella, pero no fue así.

—Joe – le nombró y sonó casi como una disculpa.

El peliazul vestía impecable, como siempre, pero las ojeras bajo sus ojos denotaban su cansancio y no era solo un cansancio físico.

—¿Puedo pasar?

A Yamato le sorprendió lo educado que se oyó su pregunta. Si el rubio estuviese en su lugar y supiera que su novia, la mujer con la que se iba a casar, se acostó con otro le rompería hasta la muela del juicio, pero Joe estaba ahí frente a él, con la cabeza en alto y tranquilo.

El Ishida no respondió, simplemente, se hizo a un lado y le permitió entrar.

—¿Te… vas? – preguntó el doctor al notar la falta total de muebles en el departamento.

—Sí… - contestó con incomodidad – parto a las cinco de la mañana.

Cayó un silencio sepulcral entre los dos. Mas, tensión sólo había por parte de Yamato, Joe se mostraba demasiado tranquilo para el gusto del rubio. Prefería que éste le gritara, lo golpeara y le dijera todo lo que, sabía en el fondo, se merecía.

Mimi tenía razón, le gustase o no, se había metido en la relación de una pareja que era feliz. Sentía tanta envidia de ambos cuando los visitaba en su hogar y existía una complicidad entre ambos y esas miradas que la castaña le entregaba al Kido llenas de amor… pero no fue su intención enamorarse de ella, sólo sucedió y una cosa llevó a otra y ahora todo había acabado mal. Él estaba solo y por lo poco y nada que sabía Joe y Mimi no habían cancelado su matrimonio, el cual se llevaría a cabo a las dos de la tarde del día siguiente, cuando él estuviese atravesando el Pacífico.

—Lo lamento – murmuró Yamato tras largos minutos. Joe le daba la espalda por lo que no pudo ver si reacción.

El hombre de lentes suspiró antes de hablar.

—Conocí a Mimi hace seis años, bueno, en realidad la conozco desde los doce… fuimos a la misma primaria, pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta muchos años después, cuando nos encontramos en un matrimonio familiar y conversamos toda la noche. Una de sus primas se casaba con mi hermano mayor. Ella hablaba y hablaba… - Joe rio con tristeza – le encanta hablar, yo me dediqué a mirarla, es lo que mejor sé hacer, soy un poco tonto cuando de expresar lo que quiero se trata, pero con ella todo es fácil. Ella hace que las cosas complicadas sean fáciles, al menos así lo hizo conmigo. ¿Fue así contigo?

El doctor giró y Yamato rehuyó de sus ojos oscuros. Sentía vergüenza.

—Todo lo contrario – se atrevió el rubio a decir – todo fue complicado desde siempre.

—Cuando te fuiste la vez anterior, yo ya intuía que algo sucedía entre ustedes dos. Sé también que tú fuiste el primero en caer, la mirabas como yo lo hacía en los primeros meses… casi con devoción. ¿Es hermosa, no? Y no hablo de ella físicamente… - se acomodó los lentes que resbalaron por su nariz - … siempre me olvidaba de decirle que se veía bien con cierta ropa o que el maquillaje que ocupaba le quedaba excelente, pero fue porque estaba tan concentrado en querer darle algo mejor que no lo hacía a propósito y fue allí donde entraste tú. También tengo la culpa – Joe se miró los pies torciendo la boca con pena – cuando una relación está mal y un tercero logra romperla no es culpa de una de ellas, sino de los dos. La dejé de lado y ella se refugió en ti y le dijiste todo lo que yo no supe decirle en su momento.

—¿Por qué no simplemente me rompes la cara, Joe? ¿Por qué demonios no me gritas lo que soy? Tu impasibilidad me desespera. Yo te habría matado a golpes…

El susodicho rio sin ganas.

—Porque no soy así, eso es todo.

—Sino viniste a hacerlo… entonces ¿A qué?

El Kido caminó hasta quedar frente a frente a Yamato y esta vez él no pudo escapar de su mirada.

—La amo y tú también. Me caso con ella mañana y tú te vas… Vengo a hacerte una sola pregunta o quizás sean dos… pensé tanto en el camino que quizás sean más de dos – carraspeó antes de continuar – Yo la amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir, porque quiero que sea feliz. Mi pregunta Yamato es, ¿La amas tanto como para yo hacerme a un lado y que la hagas feliz?

—Yo… - el rubio dudó como nunca antes. ¿Podía el hacerla feliz? Ahora que se iba, que había aceptado y que su avión partía en algunas horas más para no volver más. Joe era todo lo que Mimi necesitaba, le había entregado todo en cuatro años y además aceptaba sus faltas. Se sentía un patán de los peores – Yo creo que lo mejor es que te pongas tu traje, Joe… mañana te casas y lo único que puedo darte en este momento como "regalo" es disculparme contigo porque me abriste las puertas de tu casa, viniste a verme cada vez que enfermaba, te comportaste como uno de los pocos amigos que tengo acá y yo… yo hice lo que hice. Ella no tiene la culpa, la culpa es mía – Yamato caminó hasta el ventanal sin atreverse a abrir las cortinas, no quería que lo vieran como estaba.

—Sabía que dirías algo así – sonrió el Kido – Estuve casi tres semanas fuera, pensando y llegué a una conclusión y para reafirmarla… necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

Yamato lo miró sobre el hombro sin entender.

.

.

Mimi caminó a tientas mientras oía una suave música entrar por sus oídos. Meiko había tapado sus ojos con uno de sus pañuelos y la sacó obligada de su confinamiento.

—¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó al sentir un aroma familiar.

—Es una sorpresa.

—MeiMei a estas alturas lo que menos quiero son sorpresas. Por favor, dime donde estamos.

Pero su amiga siguió guardando silencio y la guio hasta una silla donde la sentó con cuidando. Ella palpó una mesa redonda frente a ella y se sacudió en un escalofrío. La música, el aroma, el sillón en el que estaba, una mesa redonda frente a ella.

Comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y sus ojos bajo la venda se humedecieron, ¿Por qué Meiko la llevó allí?

—Joe quiere que seas feliz, Mimi – susurró ella en su oído y la castaña no aguantó más y se sacó el pañuelo solo para ver frente a ella, en el escenario del bar de Taichi, a Yamato. Giró a Meiko y ella le regaló una sonrisa – Es todo o nada, amiga. Él ya decidió, ¿Lo hiciste tú? Porque sé que lo hiciste y no quieres admitirlo.

.

.

Joe vio como Meiko se acercaba a él que estaba apoyado en su auto blanco con la mirada entristecida.

La pelinegra lo abrazó con fuerza y le permitió a él apoyar su rostro en su hombro para luego devolverle el abrazo. Meiko supo que lloraba cuando su cuerpo tembló contra el suyo.

—¿Hice lo correcto, Mei?

—Debiste preguntarte eso hace tres semanas cuando cancelaste todo el matrimonio sin avisarle a Mimi.

—Creí que cuando él se había ido, la vez anterior, todo volvería a estar bien… y lo estuvo por seis meses… hasta que volvió y supe que ella ya no me amaba como antes. No puedo obligar a alguien a estar conmigo sabiendo que quiere a otra persona. Si me amara, no me habría engañado, ¿Cierto?

Por respuesta, Meiko lo apretó más contra sí. Permitiéndole llorar.

—Gracias por estar conmigo.

Ella se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos y, se dijo a sí misma, que, si ya había tanto desastre, tanto caos, agregarle un poco más, no era nada, así que se empinó y aprovechando que Joe ya estaba inclinado hacia ella, unió sus labios con los de él. Fueron un par de segundos - los que la sorpresa del Kido demoró en reaccionar a lo que sucedía - pero le correspondió.

.

.

—¡Espera!

Mimi se levantaba de su puesto, cuando Yamato se lo impidió.

—Yamato, acabemos con esto… mañana me voy a casar con Joe.

—No, no lo harás… porque yo voy a estar aquí para impedirlo, para raptarte si es necesario, encerrarte en mi habitación de ser necesario bajo llave y obligarte a que te quedes conmigo. Porque yo quiero quedarme contigo y tú conmigo.

Ella alzó una de sus cejas.

—Pero Joe...

—Voy a tratar de ser tan bueno como él, mejor que él… porque, aunque me cueste reconocerlo es una excelente persona y entiendo que hayas estado enamorada de él tanto tiempo y que te haya costado tanto lo nuestro. Si yo fuera tú me habría costado dejarlo – rio.

—Yamato…

Él alzó su mano pidiéndole silencio.

—¿Una última canción? O ¿la primera? Dímelo cuando termine.

El rubio movió su mano y Mimi notó como a un costado estaba Taichi manejando un computador. La música comenzó y ella aspiró nerviosa.

— _I know when he's been on your mind, that distant look is in your eyes, I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over_ – La castaña se volvió a sentar aguantando las lágrimas – _It's not the way I choose to live, and something somewhere's got to give, as sharing this relationship gets older, older._ – él bajó del escenario y caminó despacio, con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra sosteniendo el micrófono - _You know I'd fight for you, but how could I fight, someone who isn't even there?, I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you. I don't care if that's not fair_ – se sentó en el asiento frente a ella y la miró como nunca antes la había mirado, Mimi se estremeció - _'Cause I want it all... or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall, when you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all…or are we just friends? Is this how it ends? With a simple telephone call, you leave me here with nothing at all_ – Mimi suspiró y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, en verdad ¿Joe estaba de acuerdo con esto? ¿Yamato se iba a quedar con ella después de todo lo que le había dicho? - _There are times, it seems to me I'm sharing you with memories, I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it, then there's times you look at me, as though I'm all that you can see. Those times I don't believe it's right. I know it, know it –_ el rubio deslizó su mano por la mesa y le mostró la palma de su mano, esperando con ello que la Tachikawa entendiera y la tomara - _Don't make me promises, baby. You never did know how to keep them well, I had the rest of you, now I want the best of you, It's time to show and tell –_ Ella no dudó y la cogió entre sus dos manos apretándola con fuerza. Él sonrió suspirando, al fin, con tranquilidad - _Cause you and I could lose it all if you've got no more room…no room inside for me in your life… 'Cause I want it all …or nothing at all._

Un par de palabras más, un coro y la pregunta llegó.

—¿Es la primera o la última canción, Mimi?

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que ha sido LEJOS el fic más meloso (estoy con diabetes a esta altura) que he escrito de mimato. Lo mejor es que pude usar canciones que me encantan! Y que le dieron ese no sé qué.

Quiero dejarles en claro, que Joe nunca engañó a Mimi. No, él no es así. Meiko sí estuvo siempre enamorada de él, pero nunca dijo nada ni demostró nada.

Queda un solo cap, veamos que pasa huuuuuuu xD

Ah! Y por supuesto, que les dejo la traducción de la canción. Para qué la van a buscar en internet si les puedo hacer la vida más fácil, escúchenla en youtube, en spotify porque es vieja, pero es romántica a morir.

.

 **All or Nothing – O Town**

Sé que él estuvo en tu mente, esa mirada distante la veo en tus ojos

Creo que con el tiempo entenderás, que terminó… finalizó.

No es la manera que elijo para vivir y en alguna parte algo nos dará

Como compartir esta relación y así envejezca, envejezca

Sabes que lucharé por ti

Pero, ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra alguien que no está ahí?

He tenido las sobras de ti, pero ahora quiero lo mejor de ti

No me interesa si es justo o no.

Porque lo quiero todo o nada en lo absoluto

No queda lugar donde caer, cuando ya has tocado fondo

Es ahora o nunca, es todo

O ¿solo somos amigos?, ¿Es así como termina con una simple llamada?

Me dejas acá sin nada… sin nada en lo absoluto

Hay veces en que parece que comparto recuerdo contigo

Lo siento en mi corazón, pero no lo demuestro

Y hay veces en que me miras como si fuera lo único que pudieses ver

Esas veces no creo en que sea cierto, lo sé, lo sé

No me hagas promesas de las cuales no sepas como cumplirlas

He tenido las sobras de ti, pero ahora quiero lo mejor de ti

Es hora de mostrarlo y decirlo

Porque tú y yo

Podríamos perderlo todo si no tienes lugar dentro de ti en tu vida para mí.

Porque lo quiero todo o nada en lo absoluto

No queda lugar donde caer

Es ahora o nunca.

.

.

Nos leemos! Y tómense su dosis de insulina que se viene el ultimo capitulo ;)


	7. Perfecto

**Notas preliminares:** Las escribo ahora ya que no habrán notal finales para no arruinar nada. Escribí este capítulo escuchando alrededor de ocho millones de veces dos canciones de Ed Sheeran (les dije que AMO a ese pelirrojo de canciones cortavenas?. Bueno le amo xD)las canciones son: Perfect y Happier de su último disco que escucho hasta entrar en coma xD

Sin más que agregar, último capítulo.

.

.

.

 **Stars in our own Sky**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Quinto: Perfecto_

* * *

Mimi bajó del taxi frente a una casa de dos pisos, tenía un pequeño patio frontal que, según ella, le hacían falta color verde, color azul, colores… millones de colores, flores, plantas… era un antejardín triste, le recordaba el balcón de Yamato.

Y ¡qué decir del patio trasero!, quería hacer una fuente en una esquina y en la pequeña pérgola que estaba en medio, quería llenarlo de luces, y tener su propia copia de un cielo estrellado, como el que tenía cuando vivía con Joe.

Sonrió al recordar a su ex prometido, hace poco se había reunido con Meiko y ésta le dio la noticia que estaban esperando un hijo. Aquello la hizo inmensamente feliz porque supo que, en su momento, hizo sufrir tanto al peliazul – por motivos obvios no se lo merecía – y el saber que estaba en manos de su mejor amiga y que ella cuidaría de él, como Mimi no supo hacerlo, le entregó una tranquilidad increíble.

Meiko, cuando se lo contó, tartamudeó y antes de cualquier palabra, le pidió disculpas una y mil veces. Y cuando, al fin, le soltó la noticia de que estaba enamorada de Joe y que lo había besado, Mimi se sorprendió por completo, su amiga jamás le había dado ningún indicio de que sintiera algo por su novio. Ex – novio, en realidad.

Quizás cuando se lo presentó por primera vez, hubo una chispa en sus ojos, pero de llegar a sentir algo tan fuerte como amor. Nunca se lo esperó.

Pero, ¿Quién era ella para decirle no? ¿Para enojarse e indignarse?

—Joe jamás hubiera encontrado mejor persona que tú, Meimei – le sonrió antes de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Mimi y Joe volvieron a hablar, se juntaron en una cafetería cerca del hospital donde trabajaba el Kido. Pidieron más de cinco cafés, dos trozos de torta y galletas para compartir, se hizo de noche y ellos aún estaban allí, resolviendo los eslabones perdidos de su terminada relación, pidiéndose disculpas por los errores cometidos, diciéndose que no había rencor, menos odio.

Habían sido cuatro años maravillosos, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que ambos no eran el destino el uno del otro, solo fueron compañeros en el camino hacia un lugar definitivo.

Se despidieron con un abrazo apretado y entre lágrimas, él besó su frente por última vez.

Sabía que hombres como Joe quedaban pocos, así como hombres como Yamato. Hombres que abandonan lo que aman y se quedan con la persona que aman.

—¿Son estas horas de llegar?

Mimi alzó la mirada y desde el pequeño balcón del segundo piso, Yamato la miraba divertido, exhalando el fumo de su cigarro.

—Pues hazle esa pregunta a Taichi. No quería cerrar el bar. Estaba tan abarrotado que si por él fuese se habría amanecido trabajando.

Él se apoyó en la baranda, colocando una de sus manos en la barbilla, con aire pensativo.

—Es una casualidad que desde que estás trabajando allí, comenzara a llenarse de pronto.

—Que puedo decir… - sonrió – soy la estrella.

—Es esa minifalda que ocupas – indicó frunciendo el ceño, pero en realidad no estaba molesto. Era un hombre celoso, pero también sabía establecerse límites propios. Después de todo, su novia trabajaba en un bar y noche a noche hombres se le insinuaban. Si no se supiera controlar, golpearía a la mitad de los presentes – así me hipnotizaste a mí, debes de hacer lo mismo con los clientes.

—Y con mi voz, recuérdalo – le guiñó el ojo, coqueta.

—Con todo – susurró, pero ella no lo escuchó.

Mimi sacó las llaves de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta principal. Adentro estaba todo decorado en tonos celestes, verdeagua y blanco. Era una extraña combinación entre lo que alguna vez fue el departamento donde Mimi vivió con Joe – y que actualmente vivía ahora él con Meiko – y el departamento de Yamato, el cual ahora era el hogar de su hermano Takeru que se había comprometido con su novia.

Dejó las llaves colgadas, mirando de reojo el reloj empotrado. Ya daban las cinco con veinte. Sí, era cierto, ese día sábado había llegado muy tarde… o muy temprano, dependiendo del punto de vista.

Caminó y dejó caer su bolso en el mueble cercano a la escalera, donde descansaba una fotografía de ella y de su rubio. La tomó en sus manos con nostalgia, Taichi se las había tomado una noche en que ambos decidieron subirse al escenario y cantar. Si recordaba tan bien como creía, fue _Tenerife Sea_.

Su relación con Yamato cumplía un año y medio ya.

Había vuelto a estudiar como alguna vez le comentó, por ese entonces, a su vecino del piso nueve. Cocina Internacional fue su opción y el rubio junto con Taichi, Takeru y Miyako eran los más felices probando sus platillos.

Trabajaba de jueves a sábado en el bar del Yagami, hacía muchas cosas en el lugar, a veces era anfitriona, otras barwoman – los chicos le habían enseñado a hacer tragos y aprendió a mover las botellas y otros implementos con una destreza que hasta a ella misma le asombró – cantaba antes de animar el karaoke y cuando Taichi se ausentaba, ella quedaba a cargo.

—Voy a hablar seriamente con ese idiota… te está sobreexplotando – Yamato la abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello – odio dormir solo, no puedo pegar una pestaña sabiendo que no estás a mi lado en la cama – reclamó – y sabiendo que ojos libidinosos te miran por la noche.

Ella rio.

—Sólo tres años más, termino mi carrera y estaré encerrada en una cocina preparando platos.

—¿Por qué no mejor te encierro ahora en la habitación y me preparas a mí? – murmuró con sensualidad en su oído.

Mimi se estremeció. Esa voz que ponía le erizaba la piel.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y volteó a verlo para así robarle un beso casto, que dejó al rubio bastante decepcionado. Así que la alzó en sus brazos y se la devoró en uno que clamaba deseo.

Ella ya estaba metiendo las manos bajo su camisa cuando Yamato la detuvo, la bajó y le sonrió de lado. Mimi ladeó su cabeza sin entender, ¡¿Por qué había se había detenido si todo iba tan bien?!

—Te tengo una sorpresa, pero antes… - le quitó el pañuelo que llevaba puesto y le vendó los ojos.

—Si la sorpresa es que recogiste las colillas que botas en el patio trasero, te mereces una cena de lujo – rio y él la secundó.

—Prometo hacerlo mañana –se excusó y Mimi hizo un puchero.

La guió tomada de ambas manos, ella supo que habían salido al jardín de atrás cuando sus pies tocaron el césped. Era un patio muy pequeño, como lo eran todos los patios de casas japonesas, pero lo que la había enamorado era la pérgola de la terraza.

Yamato la hizo sentarse, con cuidado, en algo que se sentía como su manta de lana, la que ocupaba en los inviernos para cubrirse y ver televisión sin sentir frío.

—Sin hacer trampa – le dijo al oído separándose de ella – recuéstate.

Ella obedeció, imaginándose qué sorpresa podría tenerle su novio a esas horas.

Y mientras esperaba, su mente traía al presente todos los momentos con él.

Desde las veces en que se lo topó en el ascensor y le intimidaba su presencia, las millones de veces que subió un piso para reclamarle por las colillas de sus cigarrillos, obligarlo de madrugada a barrerlas, la tensión que existía entre los dos y que por años trató de obviarla hasta que explotó esa noche en el departamento de él, sus besos, sus caricias, la tarde en el bar donde le pidió una oportunidad a través de una canción y que ella no pudo negársela, no después de descubrirse enamorada.

La primera cita, al día siguiente, cuando se suponía de él debía estar en Estados Unidos y donde él renunció por teléfono en su presencia, fue perfecta. La segunda cita, días después de que se supusiese que ella estaría casada y que los pasajes a Tailandia fueron ocupados por Meiko y Joe, ellos estaban abrazados y besándose en una de las tantas escaleras que mostraban la hermosa vista de su ciudad. Era de noche, nadie en las calles… y Yamato le pidió de la forma en la que solo él sabía hacerlo, que fueran novios, cantó en su oído.

Encontró trabajo administrativo en JAXA y viajaba diariamente a Tokyo. Mimi lo notaba, él extrañaba estar arriba, afuera… en el cielo, ella lo sabía y muchas veces se sintió culpable de que ella fuera el motivo de que no pudiera hacerlo.

Lo sintió acostarse a su lado.

—Puedes sacarte el pañuelo, pero no abras los ojos aún – pidió.

Así lo hizo. Esperó impaciente. Yamato rio al verla jugar con sus dedos, sabía que era señal de su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Besó su mejilla.

—Ábrelos – susurró.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se aguaron. Fue instantáneo.

Sobre ella, millones de luces… quizás eran miles, pero para ella eran millones, colgando de la pérgola, iluminando la noche.

—Me encanta – exhaló en un suspiro y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Por eso trabajaste tarde hoy, le pedí a Taichi que te mantuviera entretenida… no lograba armar esto. Es un caos… pensar que lo hiciste tú sola años atrás.

—Esto es mucho más amplio que el antiguo balcón – alzó su mano, como si quisiese tocar las luces… las estrellas – Nuestras propias estrellas, nuestro propio cielo estrellado.

—Sólo nuestras.

Entrelazaron sus manos.

—¿Te arrepientes, Yamato? – preguntó Mimi con cierta angustia tras un rato.

—¿De qué? – giró a verla y ella lo observaba con sus ojos brillando.

—Haberme "elegido" a mi sobre… "aquello" – y ahora miró las luces sobre ellos. Yamato entendió a lo que se refería.

—Extraño, no te lo voy a negar – dijo – pero ya no me imagino durmiendo allá arriba solo. No podría estar flotando, sabiendo que estás acá abajo, sola… y que llegue algún idiota a lanzarte colillas al jardín frontal.

Mimi soltó una carcajada.

—Él único que hace eso, eres tú.

Yamato se subió sobre ella, tomando propiedad de esa boca que era suya desde hace tanto.

—Tengo el cielo y las estrellas aquí mismo. No necesito verlas desde allá. ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que hay cosas mucho más lindas acá en la tierra que allá afuera? – ella asintió – tú eres la más bella de todas y no me arrepiento de haberte elegido.

—Es que ese meteorito era muy feo… - recordó frunciendo el ceño divertida.

Por respuesta, la volvió a besar. Sus manos jugaron y recorrieron su piel, subiendo telas, bajando otras, sacando broches, haciendo a un lado todo lo que molestara e interrumpiera.

—Quédate siempre conmigo – suspiró mientras Yamato se movía lento sobre ella.

—Es en lo que estoy trabajando.

Mimi se arqueó sonriendo, miró las luces, sus estrellas… y todo era perfecto.


End file.
